Trauma
by Mel-985
Summary: Satu peristiwa yang sangat memilukan, mengubah dunianya. Bisakah semua kembali seperti sebelumnya, atau akan tetap seperti ini (bad summary-sorry). Akakuro, GOM, Kagami, (rating & genre kemungkinan berubah sesuai alur cerita), OOC. Shounen ai, tidak EYD, typo, picture not mine, but hope you enjoy. - Final Chapter -
1. That Person

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan - mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

 **Chapter 1 :** ** _That person_**

Angin bulan Desember begitu dingin, seakan menusuk sampai ke tulang, salju turun setipis gerimis, butiran putih ringan beterbangan melayang-layang berputar tertiup angin yang berhembus kencang. Para mahasiswa yang belajar di kampus itu harus memakai pakaian ekstra hangat, sarung tangan serta syal, topi atau _hoodie_ bertengger dibanyak kepala.

Uap dari masing-masing hidung yang bernafas itu mengepul, membentuk awan tipis. Sementara jejak-jejak kaki tertoreh pada lapisan putih, seolah memecah lapisan salju di sepanjang jalan kecil yang menghubungkan gedung-gedung di _University of Tokyo_ , salah satu universitas terbesar dan ternama di kota itu bahkan seantero Jepang.

Hari ini perkuliahan sudah selesai, dua matakuliah tentang ekonomi makro dan investment, dengan dua orang dosen yang titel profesor, cukup menyita perhatian para mahasiswa yang ber IQ di atas rata-rata. Mereka membayangkan perekonomian dunia yang saat ini gonjang ganjing, tentang nilai saham yang naik turun tidak stabil, atau sebuah negara di Asia yang bisa menjadi kiblat perekonomian saat ini dengan produksi barang-barag yang berteknologi tinggi yang dilempar ke pasaran dengan harga yang dibandrol murah. Mungkin bisa menjadi salah satu bahan tugas akhir nanti.

Hari masih sore tapi langit berwarna suram, dua orang mahasiswa menenteng tas punggung mereka, seorang membawa buku dengan subyek tentang _invesment_ yang tebal. Mendekapnya didada, berharap mengurangi hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh.

"Hei Akashi, jadi 'kan kau traktir aku minum" suaranya sedikit dikeraskan agar tidak terbawa angin yang mulai berputar. Sudutnya matanya menangkap anggukan dari lelaki di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan menuju area parkir yang lumayan jauh. Sambil terkadang menunduk menghindari angin yang menerbangkan salju, menuju sebuah kendaraan roda empat berwarna hitam, keluaran terbaru. Salju mulai menumpuk pada atap dan kap mobil, sedikit menyembunyikan warna aslinya.

Sang empunya mengibaskan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan kulit berwarna kecoklatan pada kaca depan yang ditutup salju tipis, sebelum membuka sarung tangan untuk menempelkan sidik jarinya pada handel pintu. Seketika bunyi klik tertangkap telinga pertanda kunci telah dibuka. Mobil dinyalakan, pemuda bersurai merah itu, memencet tombol di sebelah kanan untuk menggerakan _wiper_ pada kaca depan, juga menyalakan heater agar salju yang menempel pada kaca mencair, tidak berapa lama kaca menjadi bening.

Satu orang memegang kemudi dan seorang lagi duduk menyaman diri di kursi sebelahnya. Deru halus yang dikeluarkan mengantar mereka menuju sebuah destinasi.

Sebuah kafe menjadi tujuan mereka. Suasana hangat dan tenang menjadi ciri khas kafe ini, bertemakan semi tradisional, dengan kayu-kayu yang melapisi dinding divernis natural, menampikan kualitas tinggi lembaran kayu yang dipasang, beberapa kipas kertas bertuliskan kanji ditempel di dinding. Dari flafon bercat putih menggantung lampu-lampu khas Jepang, terbuat dari bilah-bilah kayu berwarna coklat tua, dengan lapisan kertas tebal berwarna putih, gambar sebaran daun bambu kecil yang halus tercetak pada kertas putih. Lampu TL putih sedikit kemerahan terpancar dari lampu-lampu yang mengantung di atas setiap meja. Cahaya yang mengantarkan kehangatan pada ruangan yang ditata apik ini.

Saat kedua lelaki itu melewati pintu memasuki ruangan, sebuah genta hijau yang menggantung pada plafon rendah berdenting nyaring, jernih tertangkap gendang telinga, selembar kertas berbentuk persegi panjang yang diikat pada bandulnya bergoyang-goyang membuat bandul berayun membentur dinding dalam genta.

Kafe ini tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungi, pemiliknya merupakan salah satu kenalan mereka, segera seorang waiter menyambut keduanya.

"Selamat datang Akashi-san, Nijimura-san" katanya dengan sopan seraya setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya yang sedikit gempal. Diperutnya sehelai apron berwarna abu-abu tua melilit, tali kecil diikatkan dipunggungnya membentuk sebuah simpul pita.

Akashi yang disebut hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Nijimura tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka memilih duduk di sudut yang bersisian dengan jendela yang mengarah ke jalan. Kaca jendela lebar disamping mengembun membuat pemandangan di luar sana memburam, hanya menunjukan bentuk siluet benda-benda yang ada.

"Aku mau sushi dan sake seperti biasa" ujar Nijimura pada sang waiter, kembali Akashi mengangguk menyetujui pesanan rekannya.

Tak lama kemudian sake dihidangkan dalam dua botol porselen berwarna putih polos berlekuk pada bagian lehernya, lengkap dengan cangkir mungil tanpa gagang terhidang dalam baki kayu berwarna kecoklatan. Terhidang pula kacang edamame yang tampaknya masih mengepulkan asap tertangkup dalam mangkuk keramik berwarna putih senada botol sake. Sebuah piring dari melamin berwarna merah melengkapi untuk menampung kulit kacang yang isinya telah disantap. Kacang itu dimasak dengan cara direbus dan sedikit ditaburi garam untuk menambah rasa gurih.

Dengan punggung tegak Nijimura menuangkan cairan beralkohol itu pada dua buah cangkir yang tersedia.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Akashi" cangkir mungil itu diangkat mengajak yang sedang berulang tahun bersulang. Seulas senyum menghias wajah aristokrat di depan Nijimura. Cangkir putih berisi cairan fermentasi beras itu pun diangkat dengan kedua tangan, tiga pasang jarinya bertemu, cangkir mengudara sejajar hidung mancungnya. Sejurus kemudian bibir cangkir bertemu dengan bibir masing-masing, meneguk likuid campuran pahit manis dengan aroma yang sangat khas. Rasa hangat merambat mulai dari ujung lidah, tenggorokan, batang lehernya dan terus turun menuju lambung.

"Sake di sini memang yang terbaik!" puji Nijimura, sambil memandangi isi cangkir yang tandas menyisakan tetes terakhir, menilai layaknya seorang juri pada acara lomba kuliner. Dan kembali meraih botol mungil itu untuk menuangkannya lagi.

Hari ini adalah tepat Akashi Seijurou berusia 20, usia yang dapat dikatakan dewasa.

"Ne…Akashi aku berdoa untukmu, panjang umur, happy, sukses, dan… tidak jomblo lagi" dilanjutkan dengan kekehan. Akashi hanya mendengus sebal untuk perkataan yang terakhir. Tangannya mengibas angin.

"Aku tentu sukses, Shuuzou" sahut Akashi,

"Aku bos di perusahaan keluargaku yang paling besar di Jepang, IPK ku sempurna" empat jari terangkat. Atau seluruh matakuliah yang ia tempuh bernilai A semua. Sempurna. Nijimura Shuuzou mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Berarti tinggal yang jomblonya, apa aku jadikan kau pacarku saja ya" goda Nijimura setengah serius. Iris berwarna rubi berotasi, bibirnya menekuk, dan bahunya menggedik, pernyataan sebal level tinggi. Yang hanya dibalas dengan derai tawa.

"Kurang apa aku ini Sei? Tinggi, tampan, mapan, kaya, pintar, coba kurang apa lagi Sei? Sorot mata beriris sepekat jelaga itu menatap lurus.

"Kurang…ajar" suara Akashi lirih namun masih sampai ke gendang telinga yang sebagian tertutup sebagian surai senada pupil matanya. Seakan jawaban yang sangat lucu, Nijimura memajukan bibir seksinya lalu kembali terbahak. Akashi meraup beberapa edamame, mengupas dan memakan kacang serupa kedelai itu, rasanya gurih dan empuk.

"Hey, enak saja mengatai orang" bersamaan dengan itu hidangan sushi dalam dua piring melamin hitam dihantarkan. Kudapan langsung mereka santap. Sushi yang dihidangkan dengan kuah asin pada mangkuk mungil yang juga berwarna hitam dan wasabi pada mangkuk mungil lainnya tandas hanya dalam hitungan menit. Sepertinya hawa dingin tadi telah membuat keduanya kelaparan. Akashi memilih sushi yang berbalut telur ikan berwarna oranye, sama sekali tidak ada lembaran nori dalam gulungan nasi itu.

"Masih belum kenyang, Shuuzou?" pertanyaan Akashi dijawab dengan anggukan, dan lambaian tangan pada sang waiter, memesan sushi lagi dengan rasa yang berbeda.

Dari jendela tampak di luar sana lebih terang, salju sudah reda. Beberapa kendaraan melaju walau tidak kencang. Trotoar yang mengapit jalanan sudah mulai ditapaki orang. Pada jam-jam seperti ini biasanya orang-orang yang bekerja di kantor mulai menapaki jalan pulang, begitu pula para pelajar telah selesai berkutat dengan pelajaran.

Nampak dari kaca yang sedikit buram segerombolan anak sekolah di trotoar seberang sana, berseragam hitam-hitam, menarik atensi Akashi, mengingatkan dia akan masa sekolah menengah atasnya di Kyoto. Para remaja itu tampak gembira terlihat dari gerakan mereka yang saling tertawa kepala yang terkadang menoleh ke belakang, lalu tertawa. Walaupun tampak sedikit blur, mata Akashi bisa melihat tinggi mereka tidak sama, bahkan ada yang tinggi besar dengan surai merah, sedikit di depan remaja itu ada sosok bersurai biru muda bertubuh mungil, diantara mereka ada yang berurai coklat, hitam, berkaca mata….tunggu. Tunggu! Biru muda! Seketika mata Akashi membulat. Wajahnya mengeras.

"Akashi, kau kenapa?" seru Nijimura hampir tersedak, selembar nori menempel di tenggorokan, diputarnya leher mengikuti direksi sepasang mata rubi. Akashi berdiri melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari keluar kafe, tepat saat itu sebuah bis berhenti, sekelompok anak-anak SMA itu pun menaikinya, bersamaan dengan Akashi yang sampai di tepi trotoar, bis melaju, membawa mereka menjauh, kakinya masih berlari sampai akhirnya bis berbelok di persimpangan jalan.

"Tetsuya…"

\- TBC –


	2. Is it you ?

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame

Please enjoy

 _ **Chapter 2 : Is it you?**_

"Tetsuya…" lirih suara Akashi terbawa angin. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, dia hanya mampu melihat bis yang semakin jauh membawa seseorang. Akashi tidak sadar sadar sudah berlari sejauh lebih dari tiga ratus meter. Nafasnya tersengal. Tapi…

'Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan, tadi itu Tetsuya' batinnya. Otak jeniusnya sepertinya sempat membeku, apa mungkin terpapar dinginnya cuaca? Kini ia menyadari sesuatu, refleks membuat tangannya menepuk dahi dengan sedikit bertenaga. Puk! Bodoh. Bodoh sekali, umpatnya.

"Haaah! Tidak mungkin" serunya pada diri sendiri. Tidak peduli pada tatapan orang yang lewat. Sosok yang tadi dilihat hanyalah bocah SMA, sedangkan aku dan dia sudah berumur 20, walaupun baru bulan depan dia akan berumur 20 tahun.

Pasti hanya kebetulan saja sosok dan surainya hampir mirip, belum tentu 'kan dengan bola matanya yang berwarna biru cerah itu, kembali membatin. Di negara ini memang tidak banyak orang yang memiliki rambut yang berwarna khas seperti biru muda yang cerah seperti dirinya.

"Akashi Seijuurou!" sebuah tepukan pada pundak menyadarkannya dari monolog yang dilakukannya. Mata rubi menatap sepasang manik gelap di depannya, sedikit mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan. Uap dari lubang hidung Nijimura seolah menyembur, bersamaan dengan raupan udara karena tenaganya terkuras untuk berlari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang kau kejar?" Nijimura menuntut jawaban. Tatapannya tajam, ia yakin ada yang tidak beres. Akashi yang dikenalnya selalu bersikap tenang, sangat perhitungan, tetapi apa yang dia lakukan barusan berlari seperti dikejar setan. Padahal reinkarnasi iblis tak akan takut dikejar setan pikir Nijimura nista. Apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini? Pastilah hal yang sangat penting.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku salah orang" Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, segaris kekecewaan tercoreng pada parasnya, berjalan tenang menuju ke tempat yang nyaman sebelumnya. Saat itu baru terasa angin menusuki sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut sweater, mantel yang tadi dipakai masih tergantung manis pada kapstok di dinding dekat pintu masuk kafe.

"Aku minta sake lagi, atau bir yang lebih kuat" tuturnya pada waiter yang sekarang bertubuh pendek. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk. Nijimura yang sudah duduk kembali, menatapnya dengan mata memicing. Ada yang aneh pada diri rekannya ini.

"Hey, berhentilah minum, kau sudah menghabiskan 4 botol sake!" tangannya mencengkeram bahu berbalut sweater itu. Akashi bergeming, pipi putihnya sudah berwarna merah, karena terpengaruh cairan yang kini mengaliri tubuhnya. Pikirannya masih menerawang entah kemana.

Nijimura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian agar sang rekan kembali ke dunia nyata, "Akashi, tolong jelaskan tentang perbankan yang sedang berkembang di Asia Tenggara, apa itu namanya sharia?" menatap lawan bicara yang sudah tidak fokus. Akashi menghela nafas, matanya masih menatap cangkir kosong yang ada dalam lingkup kelima jarinya. Menggoyangkannya ke kanan ke kiri.

"Keterangan tentang itu ada di buku Perbankan Modern, chapter empat, bacalah sendiri" nada malas sangat kental dari suaranya. Nampak sekali dia tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang disodorkan Nijimura.

Hari sudah sangat gelap ketika mereka memutuskan untuk ke luar dari kafe itu. Akashi tidak mabuk, hanya saja badannya terasa panas. Mantel yang tadi tergantung sekarang berpindah disampirkan di lengan.

Melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kendaraan yang mereka naiki melewati beberapa tempat hiburan malam, _café-café, bar, night club, tempat billyard_ , seakan bertebaran di kedua sisi jalan. Karena malam ini _weekend_ , jalanan itu terasa lebih hidup. Lampu berwarna warni menambah semarak jalanan. "Kita _hangout_ saja, Akashi, sepertinya kau suntuk sekali, lihat gadis-gadis itu, _so hot_!" setengah berseru, telunjuknya mengarah pada beberapa gadis yang berjalan melenggak lenggok. Di cuaca yang sedingin ini mereka menggunakan rok pendek menggunakan _legging_ berwarna warni dan _boots_ selutut. Akashi hanya melirik sedikit. "Turunlah kalau kau mau Shuuzou, aku mau pulang, capek!" dengusnya cuek. Nijimura mengangkat kedua bahunya, gumaman tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya. Akashi sedang dalam mood yang jelek.

"Ya sudahlah, antarkan aku pulang, oke" yang dibalas Akashi dengan anggukan kecil.

Handuk putih masih tersampir dikepalanya yang basah, _t-shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna putih, dan celana _navy_ selutut dikenakan, ditangannya secangkir _gyokuro_ , teh hijau yang berkualitas tinggi masih mengepul menguarkan harum menggoda hidung untuk menghirupnya dalam. Maid mengantarkan satu poci teh dan sebuah cangkir dengan setoples kecil kue kering dengan taburan kismis saat Akashi di kamar mandi.

"Ah, mungkin ini sebuah petunjuk" gumamnya, cangkir teh diletakkan disamping laptop. Tadi saat dirinya berendam di _bathtube_ yang hangat, berbaring merilekskan seluruh anggota tubuh, aroma terapi serupa _citrus_ dan _mint_ menguar dari lilin-lilin putih yangdinyalakan, lampu sengaja dipasang redup. Akashi ingin benar-benar rileks. Mengosongkan pikiran yang sempat kalut yang berakibat lelahnya seluruh tubuh.

Dalam bayangannya mencoba untuk memvisualisasi guguran sakura berwarna merah muda, lalu berubah menjadi guguran salju lembut ringan berwarna putih yang terkadang berterbangan tertiup angin. Salju serupa vitrase tipis menghalangi segerombolan remaja berseragam hitam dengan polet biru sepanjang baju di bagian dada.

Tubuh Akashi merosot dari sandaran _bathtube_ yang merendamnya sebatas leher. Lebih dalam lagi sehingga kepalanya pun terendam. Visualisasinya masih menatap para remaja itu menaiki bis, sampai akhirnya ia menatap bagian belakang bis yang menjauh. Badan bis berwarna silver dengan nama dan nomor yang tercetak dibawah jendela belakang yang lebar.

Seketika tubuh Akashi keluar dari air, matanya membeliak, tersengal, udara diraup sebanyak mungkin, paru-parunya serasa diremas.

Suara keyboard diketuk terdengar lamat. Jaringan internet super cepat di _mansion-_ nya memudahkan untuk melakukan segala bentuk pencarian di dunia maya. Mulai dari informasi yang biasa sampai dengan yang sangat luar biasa.

Saat ini ia sedang menggugling sebuah bentuk moda transporasi bis dengan kata kunci ' _Silvertrans_ 22', sederet informasi muncul hasil dari penelusuran dalam tempo kurang dari 5 detik. Tampaknya informasi yang paling akurat adalah yang paling atas di layar laptop selebar 14 inci , di kliknya deretan huruf itu, maka tak lama kemudian nama _website_ muncul dengan jargon yang bertajuk 'sarana transportasi aman, terpercaya, dan tepat waktu', berbagai foto moda transportasi terpampang, matanya terpaku pada bis yang sore tadi dilihatnya,

"Hm, aku harus lihat jadwal dan rute, lalu tempat-tempat apa saja yang ada di sekitar alur ini, sekiranya berkaitan". Hampir setengah jam Akashi mencari informasi lewat alat penelusur paling besar di dunia ini. Beberapa yang dibutuhkan sudah ia dapatkan.

Punggungnya yang dari tadi tegak kemudian dilemaskan, bersandar pada kursi belajarnya. Kesimpulan terakhir adalah satu nama sebuah _senior high school_ dengan seragam yang baru-baru ini dilihatnya " _Seirin koukou_!" seringainya tampak menyembulkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. Akashi mencatat dalam otaknya dimana letak sekolah menengah atas tersebut, kurang dari lima ratus meter dari tempatnya minum sake bersama Nijimura tadi sore.

Terakhir, untuk menandaskan rasa penasarannya, _keyborad laptop_ ditekan, menuliskan sebuah nama keramat, KUROKO TETSUYA.

Dihirupnya oksigen yang terasa berat, jemari lentik menuliskan dua patah kata, 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. Bola mata dengan iris merah melebar sempurna. Sekira 20 informasi terpampang di layar laptop, disertai foto-foto, baik foto sendiri maupun foto dalam pose yang bersama dengan rekan-rekannya. Nafas tercekat. Sepasang mata rubi itu tidak berkedip. Wajah manis dengan surai biru muda terpampang di beberapa media sosial.

Dikliknya salah satu foto dilayar laptop. Benarkah dia? gumam Akashi, wajahnya sangat imut, mata sewarna langit musim semi, hidung yang mancung, serta bibir ranum sewarna _coral_ , tampak tengah tersenyum. Tapi tunggu, bukankah dia harusnya akan berusia 20 bulan depan? Inikah Tetsuyaku? Wajah dalam foto itu sama sekali tidak nampak gurat dewasa, wajah polos dengan kisaran tujuh belas tahunan.

Aku harus mengenalmu, berteman denganmu, Kuroko Tetsuya, siapa pun dirimu. Pemuda itu dengan mudah membuat akun palsu, dengan foto diri yang palsu pula, hasil mencomot dari internet, entah milik siapa, lalu ikon 'berteman' diklik, berharap sang biru muda akan menerima pertemanan yang diajukannya.

Beberapa foto ia _download_ dan disimpan dalam _memory_ laptop, menyimpannya dalam folder bernama ' _blue angel'_.

Tak terasa tengah malam telah menjelang, Akashi masih sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya, menatapi satu persatu foto yang ia curi dari dunia maya. Kau mirip sekali dengan Tetsuyaku, gumamnya.

Kembali alisnya menukik. Tunggu apa yang bocah itu pegang? Ketika irisnya menatap satu foto yang diyakini hasil _selfi_ , memperlihatkan segerombolan remaja dengan seragam hitam, menatap ke arah atas, semuanya tersenyum, jempol dan dua jari membentuk V tampak pada gambar itu. Sesuatu yang menjadi minat mata Akashi adalah sebuah gelas kertas dengan logo yang Akashi kenal. Ya, Tetsuyaku juga sangat menggemari _milk shake_ dari _franchise_ _resto_ itu. _Déjà vu_!

\- TBC -

Note:

Many thanks buat yang sudah read, follow, favorite-kan fict pertamaku – _deep bow._ Benar-benar buat Mel semangat, terutama buat:

^Arnest sirleena: Akashi cari tetsu karena testunya hilang

^Anitayei: ini lanjutannya, please enjoy

^ShirShira: ceritanya masih pembukaan, alurnya agak lambat, mudah-mudahan tambah penasaran….huehehe [tawa nista]

^Sunsuke UzuChiha : already….

 _See you next chapt_.


	3. Am I find you ?

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

Chapter 3

 _Am I find you?_

Hari mulai sore ketika ia masih berdiam dalam mobil yang diparkirkan di halaman depan sekolah, beberapa murid merjalan ke luar gerbang, ' _Apa hari ini anak itu tidak masuk sekolah ya?_ ' batinnya. Pintu mobil dibuka, seketika angin yang sangat dingin menerobos membuatnya sedikit menjengit, brrr… ditariknya sehelai syal berwarna biru lalu dililitkan pada lehernya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menelusuri sekolah ini" gumam Akashi. Bangunan yang masih baru, temboknya masih mulus bercat putih, serta kaca-kaca jendela yang tampak cemerlang. Menyusuri koridor kelas, papan tulis, meja kursi, lemari, semuanya masih tampak baru. Semakin ke dalam area sekolah ini masih dalam kondisi yang sama. Sekolah ini tidak seperti _high school-_ nya di Rakuzan yang memiliki area bangunan yang sangat luas, walaupun sudah sekolah lama tapi perawatannya sangat baik.

Di ujung koridor tampak lapangan olah raga _outdoor_ , dengan _track_ atletik yang terdiri dari lima lintasan berwarna oranye, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kakinya dilangkahkan ke arah timur, sebuah gymnasium berdiri dengan kokoh, dengan dua bilah daun pintu, sayup-sayup terdengar aktifitas yang ada disana. Klub bola basket.

Akashi tahu bocah bernama Tetsuya itu masuk klub basket, dengan seragam yang bertuliskan 'Seirin' dengan nomor dada 11, tentunya dari foto-foto yang kemarin ia _download_. Jaket dirapatkan, hoodie dinaikan ke kepala menutupi surai merah cerahnya, sedikit menghela nafas, dibukanya pintu _gym_ berusaha agar tidak nampak dan jangan sampai menarik perhatian.

Pemandangan di dalam gedung olah raga itu benar-benar mengejutkannya yang mantan kapten basket di Teiko _junior high school_ dulu. Dadanya berpacu kencang. Mata rubi tidak dapat beralih dari sosok mungil yang lincah mengoper bola oranye bergaris hitam dan bertekstur kasar.

Peluit berbunyi, seorang remaja putri mengumpulkan mereka, tidak ada guru pelatih diantara mereka. Namun semua orang sangat patuh pada si gadis berambut coklat pendek, yang ternyata galak. Hoah! pelatihnya anak SMA, perempuan pula, alis merah terangkat sebelah.

Dari kejauhan tampak sosok mungil duduk di bangku, tubuhnya membungkuk, nafasnya tersengal, sebuah botol isotonik disodorkan, remaja biru itu mendongak, menerima dan langsung meminum cairan itu yang tinggal setengah, karena yang setengah lagi sudah masuk kedalam perut rekannya yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dengan surai merah tua. Tangan besar itu mengusap puncak kepala biru muda. Sontak Akashi berdiri melihat adegan drama di depannya. Kedua tangan mengepal. Tapi untunglah dia segera sadar. Dia bukanlah apa-apa dan siapa-siapa di sini. Tubuh didudukkan lagi di kursi yang ada dekat pintu keluar. Tangannya bersidekap di dada.

Drrt…drrt…

Sebuah panggilan masuk, dirogohnya saku jaket, sebuah nama tampil pada layar _smartphone-_ nya, Nijimura Shuuzou, sambil melangkah keluar gedung, komunikasi dengan sahabatnya itu tersambung.

Cukup untuk hari ini pikir Akashi. Aku sudah menemukanmu, Tetsuya, atau siapapun dirimu.

ooo

Hari menjelang malam, tampak dua orang remaja sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah resto cepat saji. Yang satu bersurai biru muda dan satu lagi merah tua. Mereka tampak kontras dari segi ukuran tubuh. Seseorang duduk mengamati dari sudut ruangan yang sedikit ramai, karena saat ini resto banyak dikunjungi oleh mereka yang baru pulang sekolah atau selesai bekerja. Lelaki ber- _hoodie_ itu sesekali menyeruput kopi hitam, asapnya masih pengepulkan kabut tipis. Matanya tak lepas dari dua remaja di depannya. Mata biru lebar itu menatap intens si kepala merah tua, menyunggingkan senyum diantara kegiatannya menyedot cairan manis dingin, kepalanya sedikit mendongak, sementaranya bibir mungil bercumbu dengan sedotan berwarna putih bergaris merah.

"Kau harusnya makan yanga banyak, Kuroko, mau burgerku" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, melepas sedotan dari bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa makan sebanyak itu, Kagami-kun?" matanya menatap gunungan burger yang ada dihadapannya, sementara bocah bongsor di depannya hanya mendengus, melahap sebuah burger hanya dengan dua kali gigitan. Pipinya menggembung bergerak gerak seperti tupai sedang mengunyah biji-bijian. Sesekali disedotnya minuman berperisa _cola_ pada gelas kertas berukuran large.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, bertatapan, bibir Kuroko mengulas sebuah senyum tulus. Sangat manis dimata Kagami Taiga, yang duduk di depannya. Bibir Kagami tanpa sadar terkembang, rona merah muda bersemu di kedua pipinya, rasa hangat menjalari setiap sel di wajahnya. Tak kuat melihat senyum tipis di depannya wajah Kagami ditolehkan kesamping, ke jendela yang menampakkan semburat jingga, karena matahari yang bersinar hendak turun di ufuk barat menyiratkan sinar merah yang tampak begitu indah.

"Aku bayanganmu Kagami-kun, akan kujadikan kau pemain basket nomor satu di Jepang" suara Kuroko terdengar datar tanpa intonasi, membuat Kagami menoleh, Kuroko telah mengangkat kepalan tangannya. Dengan semangat Kagami juga mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan memukul pelan kepalan Kuruko, senyumnya terkembang lebar.

Sementara seseorang di pojokan sana merekam semua interaksi kedua sahabat tersebut, setiap gestur, setiap ucapan, walaupun hanya dalam _memory_ -nya saja. Matanya tajam mengawasi. Ada denyut nyeri yang tertoreh. 'Ara…kenapa aku nyeri begini, dia bukanlah Tetsuya-ku' batinnya. Akan aku buktikan sebentar lagi.

Pria muda itu – Akashi Seijuurou – berdiri, kopi yang ada dihadapannya belum habis diminum setengah, tetapi sudah akan ditinggalkan. Jaket dirapatkan, tas punggung hanya ia sampirkan di sebelah pundaknya. Saat ini ia mendorong hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya ke belakang, tergantung di belakang lehernya, surai merah cerah tampak, beberapa ujung rambutnya sedikit mencuat karena bergesakan dengan kain hangat yang sebelumnya menutupi. Melangkah.

Buugh!

Tubuhnya yang tegap, walaupun tidak terlalu tinggi, menabrak tubuh mungil seorang bersurai biru yang sedang berjalan hendak ke toilet untuk membersihkan kedua tangannya, terletak beberapa meter di belakang sang penabrak. Kuroko terjatuh dengan bokongnya mendarat mulus di lantai dengan sangat manis? Meringis, menahan sakit karena benturan yang lumayan keras dengan ubin berwarna krem.

"O..oi..Kuroko!" segera Kagami bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk, tangannya melayang di udara hendak menolong, namun sang penabrak mendahuluinya segera mengulurkan tangan "Maaf…maaf aku sangat ceroboh" suaranya mantap, dengan intonasi penuh penyesalan.

"Ha…ha'i…" Kuroko berusaha bangkit, meraih uluran tangan yang sigap menariknya. Kagami hanya dapat melongo menyaksikan dari tepi meja.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara tegas itu terdengar lagi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, iris biru muda yang jernih itu menatap orang yang ada di depannya, iris merah sewarna rubi itu indah sekali. Kuroko terpana. Tapi hanya memandang saja, tanpa ada riak apapun dalam biru jernihnya, sama sekali tidak mengenal orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oi, Kuroko kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Kagami menyadarkannya. "Oh aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun" ditolehnya Kagami yang setengah membungkuk mengkhawatirkannya. Orang itu masih berdiri di depan Kuroko. "Maaf saya menghalangi jalan anda" suara Kuroko tujukan pada orang itu, seulas senyum tergambar di bibir sang pemuda dengan iris rubi. Tangannya mengibas dan gelengan kecil membuat surai merahnya sedikit bergoyang, "tidak masalah".

Kuroko mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ke toilet. Akashi memutar kepala, tatapannya mengikuti gestur Kuroko yang kemudian menghilang ditelan pintu berwarna putih. Ingin hati ia mengikuti mahluk bersurai biru itu, tapi segera sadar diri. Sepasang iris merah tua dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya tengah memperhatikan. Akashi segera mengayunkan langkahnya ke luar dari restoran cepat saji itu.

Dadanya berdenyut lagi. Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju kendarannya di parkiran. Dihempaskan tubuh tegap itu pada kursi kemudi. Rasanya beban yang ada di rongga dadanya begitu berat. 'Dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali' batinnya, 'Benarkah dia bukan Tetsuya?'.

"Haah!" teriaknya sementara matanya terpejam, menampakan visual yang baru saja terekam dalam kepalanya. Mata itu, suara itu, tubuh itu, bahkan aroma vanilla itu, semua sangat Akashi kenali, walaupun sudah enam tahun berlalu. Tapi bocah itu begitu polos, tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali, tidak ada bayangan dirinya pada dua belah keping iris biru muda yang jernih itu

Matanya memicing ketika dua orang yang baru saja berinteraksi dengannya melintas di depan mobil yang hendak keluar dari area parkir. Kuroko memegang gelas berisi cairan manis, tasnya yang berwarna putih diselempangkan melintang di dada kecilnya, mereka bergurau, sesekali Kagami tampak terkekeh, tangan besarnya menepuk pelan puncak surai biru, sedangkan yang ditepuk berwajah datar, walau binar gembira pada iris biru itu tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Kedua tangan Akashi mencengkeram stir melihat keduanya. Dipukulnya stir dengan keras, tanpa sengaja membunyikan klakson dengan keras. Beberapa kepala menoleh ke arahnya. Termasuk dua orang yang berseragam Seirin yang berjalan beriringan.

Aku harus bisa kenal bocah itu, bagaimana pun caranya.

"Tunggu aku Kuroko Tetsuya"

Oksigen dan karbondioksida bergantian keluar masuk lubang hidung Akashi, berusaha mengontrol emosi. Sebelum memutar kunci dengan logo empat lingkaran yang saling bersentuhan, Akashi membuka _smartphone_ , beberapa notifikasi media sosial nampak pada layar sentuh, membuka satu persatu, siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatiannya, terutama dari bocah bersurai biru yang sangat menyita atensinya. Ternyata tak satupun informasi terkait si surai langit musim semi. Dengan rasa kecewa _distarter_ kendaraan berwarna hitam itu meninggalkan pelataran parkir.

Matanya berotasi ke sebelah kiri ke arah dua orang yang masih berjalan beriringan, tangan besar itu masih saja mengelus lembut surai biru muda, lalu lengan yang terbungkus gakuran itu disampirkan di pundak mungil Tetsuya. Rasanya ia ingin turun dari kendaraannya, dan menarik Tetsuya menjauh dari si baka itu, dan membawanya kabur.

Akashi mendengus, bayangannya kembali ke enam tahun yang lalu. Saat seorang _ace_ di klub basket di _middle school_ yang dikapteninya sangat dekat dengan sang bayangan. 'Yo, Tetsu temani aku ke Majiba' tangan legamnya melingkar di bahu mungil. Si surai biru seringkali keberatan dengan sampiran lengan besar dan sudah terbiasa suara lembutnya menyuarakan protes, "Berat, Aomine-kun" si ace yang bernama Aomine Daiki hanya akan terkekeh sambil melonggarkan sedikit lengannya. Belum lagi kemunculan mahluk kuning bersuara berisik yang akan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Tetsuya tanpa permisi. Seorang model remaja yang juga tim inti basket – Kise Ryouta.

Akashi tidak pernah bisa mencegah perbuatan teman-temannya yang terkadang sangat terobsesi pada Kuroko Testuya yang mungil dan sangat manis. Akashi lebih sering menahan dirinya untuk tidak memarahi atau melemparkan gunting ke arah teman-temannya satu klubnya yang sangat Kuroko kompleks.

Nafas dihela panjang, kepala digeleng-geleng, surai merah yang lembut itu bergoyang-goyang dan bibir membentuk garis mencoba fokus pada jalan yang nampak di depan matanya. Melupakan sejenak bayangan biru yang baru saja hinggap di dalam kepalanya. Jalan masih ramai walaupun matahari sudah lama tenggelam. Barisan mobil di depan seakan berjalan lambat.

.

.

Nijimura mengernyit memperhatikan rekannya yang tampak sama sekali tidak antusias mengikuti perkuliah dari Profesor Araki. Akashi lebih sering menatap birunya langit yang bertabur awan putih yang berarak ditiup angin, lalu bersatu menjadi gumpalan yang membesar.

Sesekali burung gagak terbang, mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring. Tapi iris semerah rubi itu tidak peduli, menatap langit biru cerah seperti memberikan ketenangan tersendiri baginya. Sesekali ditatapnya handphone mahal keluaran terbaru digenggamannya. Telunjuknya menggeser-geser ke atas ke bawah. Terkadang berhenti sejenak, mengamati. Beberapa media sosial dibuka. Beberapa notifikasi hinggap diponselnya. Sejak kapan Akashi menjadi penggila sosmed? Ya, sejak ia menemukan sosok yang pernah hilang dari hidupnya.

Sikut terbungkus sweater berwarna marun ditoel, "melamun, huh?" mata Nijimura menatap ke depan ke layar yang tersorot sinar dari _infocus_ yang menampilkan grafik tentang perdagangan dunia saat ini, terutama tentang jasa yang mulai menguasai lebih dari saparuh bisnis dunia. Surai merah otomatis berputar ke arah pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sejenak menatap ke depan, masih Profesor Araki berdiri di depan, pointer berwarna merah terang berputar-putar pada posisi grafik tertinggi. Akashi sudah tahu semua, bahkan saat ini ia tahu bahwa grafik tersebut sudah berubah, sedikit lebih tinggi, karena berbagai transaksi bisnis jasa baru mulai terjadi dan balok pada grafik sedikit meningkat. Ia tentu tahu karena baru sore kemarin rapat dengan para direksi membahas kemajuan bisnisnya di berbagai belahan dunia.

 _Handphone-_ nya bergetar halus, sebuah notifikasi masuk. Digesernya layar sensitif itu, bibirnya tersenyum simpul, permintaan pertemanannya diterima. ' _Thanks_ sudah konfirmasi' tulisnya pada bagian kosong di bawah foto diri si surai biru. Tak lama sebuah emoji senyum muncul.

Ditelusurinya semua informasi yang nampak di layar 5 inci itu, hampir kebanyakan postingan bergambar tim basket Seirin dan seekor anjing kecil berbulu hitam putih, dengan berbagai komentar yang menyertainya. Akashi memberikan tanda _like_ pada semua foto yang ia lihat. Satu foto menjadi favoritnya, jarinya menekan tombol untuk meng- _capture_ gambar manis itu, dan dijadikan wall paper. Mata berbinar membuat Nijimura melongok benda dalam genggaman rekannya. Alis berwarna jelaga itu naik sebelah, ia bersumpah bahwa itu foto terimut yang pernah dilihatnya, seraut wajah cantik berambut biru cerah, iris biru yang sama dengan surai pendeknya, seekor anak anjing putih hitam nempok di atas kepala.

Hal yang lucu adalah kedua pasang mata beda ciri biologis itu seakan sama, lebar, bulat, dan berwarna biru cerah. "kau sedang jatuh cinta, heh?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Akashi. Yang dibisiki hanya mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cantik, hmm masih polos, sangat muda…" mata Nijimura menganalisa. "Ternyata tuan muda Akashi seorang pedo-" kaki Nijimura sukses diijak sang tuan muda.

"Tunggu Akashi, dia…bukankah itu Kuroko Tetsuya?" mata Nijimura tak lepas dari layar ponsel yang dipegang Akashi. "Iya kan? Kapan ini, pasti sudah lama kan? Kuroko masih dengan gakurannya"

"I ie, aku baru saja mendapatkan fotonya" bantah Akashi. Air muka Nijimura berubah, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Kuroko Tetsuya tentu saja dikenalnya, kouhai imut di klub basket, yang bakatnya ditemukan Akashi, yang kemudian menjadi sang bayangan pada _string_ pertama.

"Akashi, jangan bilang…." Mata sewarna arang itu membulat.

Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Tetsuya.

TBC

Note:

Gomen karena alurnya lambat...

Thanks Yuki Caniago, Sunsuki Uzuchia, & Kyukuhokari, juga semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini :)


	4. Akashi's mind

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

Chapter 4

 _ **Akashi's mind ~ begin**_

Aku tergelitik untuk tahu sejak kapan Tetsuya memposting gambar-gambarnya, kapan ia bergabung di _social media_ , dulu begitu orang ini menghilang hampir setiap waktu aku menelusuri keberadaannya lewat internet. Namun tak satu pun informasi terkait sosoknya. Aku benar-benar kehilangan dia, sampai akhirnya aku tak pernah lagi mencarinya di internet karena selalu nihil. Banyak nama yang sama muncul dalam pencarianku, tapi bukan orang yang kumaksud.

Aku temukan kenyataan, ia – Tetsuya – ada di dunia maya kurang dari satu tahun lalu, dan setiap foto yang diunggahnya pun tidak lebih lama dari itu. Kemana kau sebelumnya?

 _And here I'am_. Sejak dua minggu lalu aku menjadi _stalker_. _Yup, I'm his stalker_! memperhatikan setiap kegiatan Tetsuya diantara kesibukan kuliah, dan pekerjaan di perusahaanku.

Akhirnya aku tahu dimana tempatnya tinggal, juga kebiasaannya.

Sebuah _apartemen_ sederhana yang cukup nyaman berbagi dengan teman sekelasnya. Terletak di lantai dua, dengan jendela besar dan balkon yang menghadap ke arah jalan, lingkungan sekitar yang tidak begitu ramai.

Balkon dengan tembok setinggi pinggang. Aku tahu dia membaca dari posisinya duduk dan bersandar ke dinding, mata berwarna biru cerah itu tekun pada sebuah buku dipangkuannya. Walaupun hanya terlihat sebatas dada saja yang kulihat dari sini - dari seberang jalan di sebuah kedai penganan ringan.

Hari sabtu pagi, biasanya dia akan keluar dari tempatnya tinggal, membawa anjing kecil untuk jalan-jalan, disaat musim dingin yang tidak terlalu menusuk seperti ini, Tetsuya mengenakan _t-shirt_ ringan berlengan panjang berbalut jaket _sport_ yang hangat dan celana training. Berjalan atau berlari kecil sepanjang trotoar. Anjing itu itu tidak diikat sama sekali, tidak ada tali atau rantai untuk mengekang, mahluk lucu itu akan berlari-lari kecil di sebelah kaki tuannya, sesekali memutari langkah pendek kaki berlapis _sneaker_ berwarna putih bergaris biru muda, atau menjauh sedikit dari kaki tuannya hanya untuk menghindari genangan air dari salju tipis yang mencair. Aku mengimbanginya dari seberang atau dari belakangnya. Suasana seperti ini sangat aku nikmati. Mata ini tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosoknya.

Aku suka saat dia melangkah, saat matanya berbinar melihat kelucuan anjing kecilnya, saat bibirnya menyunggingkan segaris senyum, saat surainya melambai karena angin yang berhembus, saat ia berjongkok sejenak untuk mengusak kepala dan leher anjingnya, saat wangi vanilla itu sampai pada penciumanku.

Tetsuya-ku sepertinya begitu menikmati waktunya. Dan tepat jam 9 pagi langkahnya akan terhenti di sebuah pelataran perpustakaan kota. Ia meminta ijin petugas yang berjaga di pintu perpustakaan untuk membawa anjingnya masuk ruang yang penuh buku itu. Sang penjaga pintu akan tersenyum dan mengangguk memberi ijin kedua mahluk berbeda jenis itu masuk.

Aku pun tahu kebiasaannya, tubuh mungilnya akan menghilang diantara rak-rak dengan segmen remaja yang menyediakan beraneka majalah, CD musik, CD film, buku pengetahuan umum, serta buku-buku hiburan berupa komik dan novel. Dia akan memilih buku-buku cerita yang terhimpun dalam kemasan tebal yang miskin gambar, berkutat diantara novel-novel remaja. Atau bila tidak menemukan apa yang diminati dia akan beranjak menuju koleksi keluarga atau koleksi dewasa, masih dengan koleksi novel.

Seperti saat ini, Tetsuya tengah berdiri membuka-buka novel menelusur daftar isi, membaca cover belakang yang berupa ringkasan atau _testimony_ dan rekomendasi. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, tampak dia tidak tertarik, disisipkannya novel tersebut ke deretan semula, lalu telunjuknya menarik novel dengan sampul putih dengan jilid _hard cover_. Matanya menelusur setiap huruf pada sampul, daftar isi, dan bagian cover belakang, kepalanya menggeleng kecil.

Lalu ia melangkah ke komputer men- _search_ judul atau pengarang pada _online public access catalogue_ atau OPAC yang tersedia pada beberapa alat menelusur di ruang itu.

"Novel seperti apa yang kau cari?" tanyaku, setelah memperhatikannya dari tadi. Kepala mungil itu diputar membawa wajah imutnya menghadapku. Alisnya terangkat. Jemarinya berhenti mengetik.

"A ano…" ucapnya ragu-ragu. Semantara tangan kirinya masih memegang novel yang ia bawa.

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou" aku mengulurkan tangan, dia menatap mataku lalu beralih ke tanganku yang terulur.

"A ah… Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal. Bu bukankah kita pernah bertemu?" dari gesturnya aku tahu dia ragu-ragu dengan orang asing di depannya, tapi tak urung tangan kecil itu menjabat lembut tanganku. Halus. Hangat. Aku menggenggamnya, tapi secepat itu dia menarik tangan kecilnya.

"Ah ya, kita bertemu di Majiba" jawabku, mulut mungil itu membentuk huruf O, kepalanya mengangguk.

"Cerita seperti apa yang kau ingin baca, Tetsuya?" kerutan di dahi nampak. Aah dia canggung karena aku memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi hanya sekejap. Wajah datar itu seakan menutup riak yang baru saja muncul.

"Aku mencari yang menarik dan enak untuk dibaca" jawabnya kemudian matanya kembali pada novel setebal 3 centi di tangannya.

"Sudah coba novel remaja?" pancingku

"Uun, tapi novel-novel yang ada di sana yang bagusnya sudah aku baca semua" telunjuknya menyentuh dagu. Pose yang benar-benar imut, aku hanya mampu menelan ludah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli novel baru? Ada yang baru saja rilis, aku tahu pasti kau akan suka" tawarku. Kedua manik besar yang indah itu menatapku, kepalanya sedikit meneleng, seolah mencari keseriusan di mataku.

"Aku serius, Tetsuya, kalau kau mau kita ke toko buku dua blok dari sini" dia masih dalam pose seperti itu. Tanganku tak tahan untuk membelai pipi gembilnya. Tapi dia menggeleng.

"Tidak terimakasih, Akashi-san" katanya menolak. Aku kecewa. Sungguh aku kecewa dengan penolakannya, belum lagi suffiks 'san' yang ia tujukan padaku, rasanya gatal dikupingku.

"Kenapa?" kejarku, senyum tipis terukir.

"M maaf aku tidak bisa, terlebih toko buku itu tidak mengijinkan pengunjung membawa binatang peliharaan" terangnya.

"Aah begitu ya" gagal pikirku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja memaksa karyawan yang bekerja di sana untuk mengijinkan anjing kecil miliknya masuk ke dalam toko buku itu, tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya di depan Tetsuya, bisa rusak _image_ baikku saat ini.

"Guk guk" anjing yang berada diantara kedua kakinya itu tampak berputar, mengibaskan ekor gemuknya.

"Ah sudah waktunya ya, Nigou?" dia berjongkok mengusak kepala anjing kecilnya. Menggendongnya, lidah anjing kecil terjulur, menjilati pipi halusnya. Kalau boleh bertukar posisi, pikirku, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Gomenasai Akashi-san, aku harus segera pulang, sudah waktunya memberi makan Nigou" ujarnya sambil membungkuk sedikit, kemudian meninggalkan aku yang masih berdiri, di ujung rak novel dekat komputer yang baru saja digunakan. Aku sisipkan novel yang tidak jadi diambil Tetsuya di deretan novel pada rak ketiga dari bawah, yang tampak kosong pada jajarannya. Mataku masih bisa melihatnya keluar dari pintu kaca perpustakaan.

"Iya Tetsuya, sampai jumpa lagi" aku tak rela dengan kepergiannya. Mata ini tak lepas dari sosok mungilnya yang menghilang di belokan pertama. Ada rasa kosong setelah ia pergi. Aku menyusuri jalan yang ia lalui, sesekali helaian biru mudanya tampak di depan sana. Aku ingin menggapainya, merasakan lagi halus telapak tangannya. Harum rambutnya. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?

Tetsuya sampai di depan apartemen-nya, masih dengan anjing kecil digendongan.

"Huwaaa…Kuroko temee, jauhkan monster itu dariku" sebuah teriakan ganas merusak pendengaran orang di sekitar.

"Ini Nigou, Kagami-kun, bukan monster" bantahnya datar.

"Apapun itu jauhkan dariku!" matanya mendelik, memunggungi Tetsuya. Aneh sekali mahluk besar bersurai merah tua itu takut dengan anjing kecil? Memalukan sekali!

Aku tak habis pikir, lalu bagaimana mereka bertiga bisa tinggal dalam satu tempat. Ah entahlah.

"Tetsuya, minggu depan kita akan bertemu lagi" gumamku membuka pintu kendaraan yang tadi pagi kuparkir di sebuah pelataran _kombini_ tak jauh dari apartemennya.

 _ **Akashi's mind ~ end**_

 _ **~ TBC ~**_

Note:

Maafkan… hanya secuil interaksi Akakuro.

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, me- _review_ , mem- _follow_ , dan memfavoritkan fict ini, betul-betul tambahan semangat untuk Mel 3

Chapter 5 sedang dalam persiapan :)


	5. My Student

_**Before**_

 _Akashi Seijuurou menemukan kembali Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun, tetapi pada kenyataannya Kuroko kini masih seorang siswa sebuah high school padahal mereka seusia. Untuk mengetahui kebenaran ini Akashi berusaha menggali banyak informasi tentang mahluk bersurai biru yang sangat disukainya itu._

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

 _Chapter 5_

 _ **My Student**_

Akashi Seijuurou adalah _kouhai_ Nijimura Shuuzou saat bersekolah di Teiko _middle school_ , yang juga merupakan wakil dari kapten basket yang saat itu dijabat Nijimura, sosok kuat dan berwibawa terutama saat memimpin klub basket.

Pertemuannya kembali dengan Nijimura setelah berselang tahunan adalah saat sama-sama masuk _University of Tokyo._

Nijimura pada saat _middle school_ menyerahkan jabatan kapten basketnya kepada Akashi karena harus menemani sang ayah berobat, saat ini ia baru kembali dari Amerika setelah ayahnya dinyatakan sembuh dan kembali ke tanah kelahiran setelah lima tahun di negeri itu.

Mereka menjadi satu angkatan karena Akashi mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat _high school_. Jurusan yang sama diambil, dan sekarang mereka berada satu ruangan duduk bersebelahan, pada mata kuliah yang sama pula. Akashi dengan otak jeniusnya mengambil mata kuliah yang lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan rekan-rekan satu departemen, termasuk dari Nijimura.

.

.

Tugas mahasiswa pada semester ini salah satunya adalah praktek di sekolah, mengajarkan ilmu yang telah diperoleh kepada siswa-siswa di _middle_ atau _high school_. Praktek mengajar selama dua bulan dan dilaksanakan disela-sela waktu perkuliahan.

Beruntung bukan kampus yang menentukan pilihan sekolah yang dituju, para mahasiswa itu diberikan kebebasan untuk memilih sendiri sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat praktek mengajar, dan menentukan jadwal yang disesuaikan dengan kegiatan perkuliahan mereka.

Sementara rekan-rekannya agak kesulitan dalam menentukan jadwal. Lain hal dengan Akashi yang terbiasa dengan padatnya kegiatan. Ia hanya perlu meninggalkan beberapa kegiatan di kemahasiswaan.

Sedangkan untuk perkuliahan, berterimakasihlah pada otak jeniusnya.

"Sekolah mana yang kau pilih, Akashi?"

" _Seirin koukou_ " ucapnya mantap, mata Nijimura sedikit memicing heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan, tetapi rekannya yang lebih pendek tak dipedulikannya.

"Sekolah apa itu? Aku baru dengar, hei kenapa tidak memilih sekolah favorit? Aku rasa kau tidak akan mengalami kesulitan mengajar di Teiko atau Kaijo atau Touou misalnya" sangat jelas pemuda itu meragukan sekolah yg dipilih rekannya. Bahu Akashi menggedik, tak peduli.

"Apa alasanmu praktek di sekolah tidak terkenal itu, heh?" kejar Nijimura. Akashi tidak menjawab, hanya tangannya saja terangkat memperlihatkan gambar di _smartphone-_ nya.

Nijimura pun paham sekarang.

.

.

Sosok beraura cukup angkuh itu berdiri di depan kelas memperkenalkan diri. Wajah tampan, tegap, dan sangat berwibawa membuat kelas 2 itu sedikit tenang, walau beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik tentang ketampanan sang guru praktek.

Hari ini ia mengajar mata pelajaran Ekonomi. Mata beriris rubi sudah mengobservasi seluruh ruangan ini dengan menghitung cepat, 15 siswa dan 16 siswi. Beberapa siswa yang pernah dilihatnya ada di kelas ini, termasuk si tinggi besar beralis cabang.

Tangan kanannya memegang daftar absen kelas yang disusun berdasarkan abjad, mulai A.

"Akihito Shira" seorang gadis di bangku kedua barisan sisi kanan mengacung jari telunjuknya.

"Asato Hoyosa "...terus...terus...lanjut...

"Kagami Taiga" iris rubi menatap sejenak siswa di bagian belakang yang mengangkat tangan, lalu mengangguk.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" seulas senyum terkembang di bibir sang guru praktek. Tak ada jawaban. Iris rubi mencari. Berharap yang punya nama muncul. Tapi Akashi kecewa.

"Ada yang tahu?"

"Sensei, Kuroko ijin berobat hari ini" suara Kagami masuk pendengarannya.

"Sakit apa?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja, ditatap pemuda itu, tapi hanya gelengan sebagai jawaban. Hening, jemarinya menekan pada permukaan meja, menyalurkan rasa yang entah mengapa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan absensinya" entah terbang kemana semangatnya pagi ini. Harapan yang dipupuk sejak kemarin sirna tak berbekas.

Dan _badmood-_ nya terbawa hingga ke mansion keluarga Akashi. Tadi setelah mengajar Akashi berusaha bertanya pada guru dan staf administrasi tentang kondisi Kuroko. Tapi tak satupun yang tahu.

Satu berkas yang berhasil ia bawa hanya data umum siswa yang ia cari. Informasi apa yang aku lewatkan batinnya.

Sosok Tetsuya, sepertinya sangat biasa tidak ada istimewanya sama sekali.

ooo

"Shintarou, apakah ada pasien bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di rumah sakit ayahmu?" Pertanyaan tegas yang meyiratkan perintah tidak langsung – cari Tetsuya cepat! – dilayangkan pada rekan bersurai hijau, yang merupakan mahasiswa kedokteran – Midorima Shintarou.

"O oi Akashi, apa maksudmu nanodayo?" berkerut beberapa garis muncul di dahinya.

"Maksudmu Kuroko kita, bukannya aku peduli atau apa nanodayo" lanjutnya.

Mata sewarna rubi mendelik.

"Cari saja Shintarou!" titah yang sangat tidak bisa ditawar. Percakapan itu terjadi ditelepon.

.

Hari ini Akashi kembali mengajar, tapi bukan di kelas Kuroko. Berharap bisa bertemu dengan sosok mungil yang terkadang tak kasat mata. Melangkah di sisi lapangan olahraga, beberapa siswa tengah melakukan pemanasan. Sesuatu yang indah masuk ke retinanya, kulit seputih susu, surai biru langit yang halus, dan sepasang iris lazuardi yang tengah menatapnya, kepala mungil itu sedikit miring ke kanan. Menatapnya seakan bertemu dengan kenalan lama.

Sebuah senyum tersirat di belah bibir sang sensei. Belum lagi jarak mengecil, lengkingan pluit berbunyi. Akashi hanya mampu mengerjap, ketika lengan besar Kagami disampirkan di bahu mungil berbalut kaos olah raga berwarna putih berstrip merah hitam, membawa yang punya bahu untuk segera berbaris.

Sejenak Akashi lupa untuk bernafas. Masih nampak ketika kepala bersurai biru itu berusaha menengok ke arahnya, tapi Kagami memaksa untuk berbaris, menempatkan tubuh mungil itu berdiri di depan tubuh besarnya, sehingga tubuh Kuroko tak tampak sama sekali di mata Akashi.

Ia meneruskan langkah menuju ruang belajar disebelah kelas yang sekarang kosong karena mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Setiap memasuki kelas Akashi mendapati hal yang sama, tatapan terpesona para gadis disertai bisik-bisik kagum.

.

.

"Tetsuya" yang dipanggil menoleh. Akashi berdiri di ujung selasar, mendekati Kuroko yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kagami, sementara para senpai satu klubnya berjalan di depan mereka. Otomatis semua kepala menengok ke belakang. Heran dengan sang guru praktek yang masih ada saat jam sekolah sudah usai dari 2 jam yang lalu.

"Aku akan mengantar Kuroko pulang" kata sang guru, dan para murid kelas tiga itu mengangguk, meneruskan langkah mereka.

"Akashi-san eer… Akashi sensei?" suara datar terucap, bingung terlukis dibulat mata biru.

"Mau pulang bersama denganku?" Tanya sang sensei.

"Eeh, sensei, aku biasa pulang dengan Kagami-kun" kepala bersurai langit menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Ada sirat tak suka pada kedua pasang iris merah berbeda rona.

"Kau boleh ikut, Taiga" datar sang sensei berkata. Menatap bergantian dua mahluk di depannya, seolah sedang melakukan telepati. Dalam benak Akashi mereka seperti sedang berkata – bagaimana ini – ikut jangan? – ikut tidak ya – sudahlah ikut saja – lumayan mumpung gratis.

"Yoosh! kita ikut Akashi sensei" Kagami bersemangat.

Akashi kecewa berat, karena Tetsuya lebih memilih duduk di jok belakang, sedangkan mahluk bersurai merah hitam itu menyamankan diri disampingnya.

'Siaaal…' rutuknya sebal sekali. Matanya beberapa kali merotasi.

Mata rubi berkali melirik spion di depannya, melihat Kuroko Tetsuya yang bersandar pada jok belakang. Mata biru indahnya melihat ke arah luar.

"Mau mampir ke tempat lain dulu atau langsung pulang, Tetsuya" Akashi bertanya dan sekilas menatap mahluk di belakangnya melalui kaca spion.

"Etto... terserah Kagami-kun saja" seolah minta persetujuan.

"Aku sedikit lapar, biasanya sore begini kita mampir ke Majiba. Kau pasti lapar 'kan, Kuroko" kepala bersurai merah hitam itu ditolehkan ke belakang.

"Aku tidak lapar Kagami-kun, aku hanya mau vanila milkshake" Tetsuya menggeleng, suaranya terdengar seperti rajukan.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu kuat kalau cuma minum minuman seperti itu terus" dengus Kagami.

"Tapi aku tidak mau makan" kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah jendela kiri.

"Kuroko temee, apa aku harus memaksamu makan, aku tidak mau kamu sakit, tau, dasar lemah!" Seru Kagami. Tapi Tetsuya tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak lemah, Kagami-kun" balasnya datar.

Menarik, batin Akashi senyumnya membias tipis, kembali diliriknya spion yang memantulkan sosok mungil itu.

.

"Eeh kenapa kita ke sini sensei?" Seru Kagami saat mobil keluaran terbaru itu memasuki lahan parkir sebuah restoran, Akashi tidak menjawab, dibukanya pintu bagian belakang

"Ayo turun, Tetsuya" perintahnya.

"Kenapa sensei mengajak kami kemari?" sambil menatap iris merah sang guru. Namun yang didapat hanya segaris senyum.

Kagami merapatkan bibirnya ketika tangan sang guru hendak menggandeng tangan mungil itu. Tapi dengan halus Kuroko mengalihkan tangan yang ada disamping tubuhnya ke atas lalu memegang tali tas sekolah yang melintang di dada kecilnya. Akashi hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Mendecih.

Sesaat kemudian mereka memasuki bilik khusus untuk pelanggan VIP, sebelumnya telah di pesan Akashi. Dua orang pelayan bersimpuh di pintu geser yang terbuka, siap mencatat pesanan.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Tetsuya? Hari ini harus makan makanan yang sehat, tidak boleh _junk food_ " kata Akashi. Air liur Kagami seakan menetes ketika melihat daftar menu di depannya. Foto berbagai makanan terpampang dengan warna warni yang menggugah selera.

"Aah sensei aku mau makan semua, tapi..." Digaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, melihat harga yang tertera di sana. Ia menelusur lagi makanan mana yang porsi paling besar dengan harga yang paling murah.

"Tidak ada _milkshake_ di sini" suara Tetsuya terdengar kecewa.

"Hari ini tidak minum minuman manis itu Tetsuya. Kau harus makan" sela sang sensei. Tetsuya yang duduk di atas bantal berbentuk segiempat mengepalkan tangannya di kedua paha, wajahnya sedikit ditekuk. Bibir mengerucut walau dengan wajah datar. Persis seperti bocah yang merajuk karena tidak boleh main hujan-hujanan di halaman rumah. Dua pemuda yang ada bersamanya hanya bisa menahan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau susu vanilla hangat, hmm" sang sensei mencoba untuk bijak, anggukan kecil dipaksakan, Tetsuya menyetujui, tidak ada _milkshake_ susu vanilla pun jadi lah, pikirnya.

Berbagai masakan lezat terhidang memenuhi di meja persegi rendah itu.

"Sensei, mengapa sebanyak ini, lagian kami cuma anak kost, bagaimana bisa kami membayarnya ?" cicit Tetsuya menatap nanar makanan di depannya. Akashi tertawa kecil, tangan kanannya mengibas, menunjukkan bukan masalah besar baginya.

Kalau boleh, setiap hari Akashi ingin memberi Tetsuya makanan yang sehat, bila perlu sekalian menyuapinya. Tercela atau terpuji? Entahlah.

Tangan ditangkup di depan dada mengucap sebaris doa sebelum makan. _Ittadakimassu_.

Kagami dapat melihat betapa sang sensei begitu perhatian pada teman mungilnya. Menambahkan makanan ketika mangkuk porselen putih di depan Tetsuya hampir kosong.

"Sudah sensei jangan ditambah lagi, perutku penuh" protes keluar saat sebuah udang berbalut tepung terjepit sumpit melayang di udara hendak berpindah dari piring saji ke mangkuk Kuroko.

"Belum Tetsuya, beberapa lagi baru kuijinkan berhenti" meletakan penganan itu kedalam mangkuk.

"Kalau terus makan, mana ada tempat untuk susu vanilla di dalam perutku, sensei" katanya datar, Kagami hampir saja tersedak karena menahan tawa, sedangkan sang sensei hanya mampu menatapnya. Sebegitu cintakah Tetsuya-nya pada susu vanilla. Rasanya Akashi ingin merebut gelas susu pada genggaman mungil itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Mata indah menatap lekat gelas yang kini berisi setengah. Eksistensi sang sensei kalah dibanding segelas susu.

"Sensei, boleh aku habiskan makanannya semua?" bicara sambil mulut penuh. 'Kau menjijikkan sekali Taiga', batin Akashi.

.

"Oi Kuroko, kita sudah sampai bangun" suara Kagami mencoba membangunkan sosok mungil yang tertidur dengan posisi menyandar dengan kepala tertunduk. Mata yang berbalut kelopak itu seakan lengket tidak mau membuka.

"Bangun bodoh! Masa aku harus menggendongmu?" rutuk Kagami sambil menarik lengan mungil itu. Mata setengah terbuka, bergerak sedikit keluar dari mobil, namun baru selangkah tubuh kecil itu sudah ambruk

"Haaah, Kuroko temee!" seru Kagami, dia sedikit berjongkok untuk menggendong Tetsuya, sementara Akashi membantu menaikkan anak itu di punggung besar Kagami, disampirkannya tas sekolah Tetsuya pada bahu tegapnya, mengekor sampai di depan pintu kamar yang ditempati sepasang sahabat itu. Kagami menyerahkan kunci dengan gantungan nomor kamar pada sang sensei, meminta bantuan membukakan pintu.

Klek, kunci berputar dua kali, lalu handel pintu pun ditekan, sebuah ruangan dengan dua buah kamar tidur – syukurlah, mereka tidur terpisah – batin Akashi, ruangan tengah yang luas tertata rapi dan konter dapur yang sederhana, cukup nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

"Guk…guk…" anjing kecil menyambut mereka, Kagami mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hanya anjing kecil, kau takut Taiga?" Akashi meletakkan tas Kuroko di sofa, lalu menggendor anjing kecil itu. 'Matanya benar benar sama denganmu, huh Tetsuya' batinnya.

Tubuh kecil itu dibawa ke kamarnya yang bersih dan nyaman, sebuah kasur single berbalut sprei putih bersalur warna biru muda, ditepinya terlipat rapi selimut berbahan campuran _acryli_ c dan _polyeste_ r, berwarna biru.

Akashi melihat keranjang persegi beralaskan kain hangat terletak di sudut, 'sepertinya itu tempatmu tidur, Nigou', batinnya menatap anjing kecil yang nyaman di gendongannya. Lalu meletakan mahluk lucu itu di sana.

"Apa seragamnya tidak diganti, Taiga?" tanpa melepas tatap pada sosok yang tengah terlelap.

"Biarkan saja sensei, nanti malah menganggu tidurnya, biasanya nanti malam Kuroko akan terbangun" sahut Kagami.

"Hmm, ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, tolong jaga Tetsuya" kata sang sensei, alis Kagami bertaut, tapi tak urung ia mengangguk. Kagami keluar dari kamar Tetsuya diikuti Akashi, untuk terakhir kalinya ditatapnya lekat raut yang terlelap itu dengan sepenuh perasaan. "Oyasumi, Tetsuya". Mimpikan aku ditidurmu, harapnya.

ooo

Midorima yang mahasiswa kedokteran itu menyempatkan diri datang ke rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Beberapa perawat dan dokter menyapa dengan ramah kepada sang anak pemilik rumah sakit. Langkahnya yang tegap dan wajah rupawannya sangat dikenal seantero tempat orang berobat ini.

Selain karena keluarganya yang berdedikasi pada bidang kesehatan, karena 'seseorang' itu Midorima Shintarou ingin menjadi dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya, pada saat itu kondisinya benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Takeru-san apakah di sini ada pasien bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanya Shintarou pada staf di bagian _medical record_ , ruangan itu penuh dengan laci-laci yang disusun secara alfabetis nama pasien, baik yang dirawat secara menginap maupun rawat jalan. Berkas medis tersusun rapi, mulai dari data personal sampai dengan data penyakit, obat, serta tindakan.

Beribu sudah pasien yang ditangani di rumah sakit ini, tentu membuat Takeru tidak mengingat nama satu persatu pasien, terlebih beberapa nama marga di Jepang hampir sama.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar Midorima-sama" jemarinya cekatan mengetikan nama itu pada komputer yang salah satu aplikasinya berisi informasi pasien.

"Kuroko...kuroko... ada beberapa dengan _family name_ Kuroko, tapi tidak ada yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya" mata berwarna coklatnya beberapa kali mengulang menelusur, kalau-kalau nama itu terselip. Walaupun sudah menggunakan pencarian lewat dua nama, tetap tidak muncul juga. Apa dia menggunakan nama lain, batin Midorima, tapi siapa?

Walaupun tergolong orang yang kaku, tetapi Midorima akan berusaha demi orang itu, sebisa mungkin ia akan menemukan informasi mengenainya.

Sepertinya Midorima harus menggunakan koneksi keluarganya agar dapat memperoleh data tentang dia. Atau bisakah ia minta tolong sahabat lainnya untuk ini.

"Aomine, bisakah kau bantu aku, nanodayo?" langsung _to the point_ ketika teleponnya terhubung pada seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis – Aomine Daiki yang sedang berada di akademi kepolisian – saat ini ia sedang piket di pusat data dan informasi pada sekolah itu, walaupun masih seorang siswa di kepolisian, tapi salah satu kewajibannya adalah memasukan data atau menelusur nama-nama yang berkaitan dengan kriminalitas.

Kedua alis berwarna _navy blue_ , berkerut.

"Apa maumu Midorima?"

"Tolong cari data tentang Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Haah, Tetsu...ada apa dengan Tetsu, Midorima, apa dia Tetsu kita ?" tersentak kaget ketika sebuah nama disebut.

"Sepertinya begitu, Akashi minta informasi tentang dia, nanodayo" jelas Midorima, membetulkan letak kacamatnya.

"Hmm...aku perlu otorisasi untuk membuka pusat data nasional" gumamnya.

"Kabari aku kalau tahu sesuatu, Aomine" kemudian telepon ditutup sepihak.

Aomine Daiki, mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. Tetsu apa dirimu sudah kembali? Matanya terpejam membayangkan mantan rekan basketnya. Sedikit banyak ia sangat menyayangi sosok mungil itu, rambutnya, sifatnya, wajah datarnya, semua yang ia tahu, enam tahun yang lalu.

Aku akan berusaha mencari keberadaan Tetsu. Apakah Akashi sudah menemukanmu?

Rrrr rrrr… suara printer mencetak data. Berterimakasihlah pada senpainya yang memberikan askses pada sistem kependudukan nasional. Sebuah data rinci tercetak disana. Lengkap dengan foto diri berukuran 4x6, adapun informasi yang ada di layar monitor komputer depannya adalah sebagai berikut:

 _Name : Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _ID number : 3110366547_

 _Passport number : TK9654013_

 _Insurance number : 200031013009_

 _Parents : Kuroko Hiroaki / Kuroko Akemi_

 _Date of birth : 01/31/****_

 _Residence : Fushimi-ku, Kyoto_

 _Address : Green Apartment #1211 Tokyo_

 _School : Seirin High School_

…

Dan beberapa data lainnya tercetak disana, termasuk mengenai kesehatannya selama satu tahun terakhir, tercetak di kertas itu nama sebuah klinik.

Sedari tadi jantung Aomine berpacu, lupakan wajah dan mata malasnya, saat ini ia sangat antusias dengan informasi yang ada di depan matanya. Tangannya gemetar terlihat dari selembar kertas yang ikut bergetar pada genggamannya. Tetsu... foto itu, dengan surai biru, manik biru, berseragam sebuah high school.

"Ta tapi kenapa tahun lahirnya tidak ada?" Betulkah ini Tetsu, tidak mungkin! Ia masih anak _high school_ , Tetsu seumuran denganku" beberapa garis muncul pada kening tannya, tapi foto yang terpajang jelas-jelas Tetsu-nya.

"Midorima, aku sudah emailkan apa yang kau minta" sebuah pesan dikirim dari ponselnya begitu selesai mengirim sebuah surat elektorik.

"Ya sudah aku terima, bukannya aku mau berterimakasih, nanodayo"balas Midorima.

Secercah titik terang mulai terungkap.

.

.

"Akashi, bisa kita bertemu?" sebuah pesan Midorima kirimkan.

"Oke, perpustakaan kampus, jam 16.00" sebuah balasan segera menotifikasi _handphone_ -nya yang bersalut plastik warna hijau, yang menurut Oha Asa adalah _lucky item_ -nya hari ini.

.

Selembar kertas disodorkan. Mata Akashi menatap barisan informasi yang tertera disana. Tidak terlalu kaget.

"Kau tampak biasa saja, Akashi, apa kau sudah tahu semua ini, nodayo?" heran dengan raut wajah aristokrat yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget.

"Sebagian aku sudah tahu, bahkan aku sudah datang ke apartemennya" mata rubi masih lekat pada kertas itu.

"Jadi ka-" suaranya terpotong, bola matanya melebar dibalik kacamata berbingkai hijau tua 'dia sudah bertemu dengannya' batin Midorima.

"Dimana dia berobat?" potong Akashi. Telunjuk yang dilapisi tape putih menunjukkan nama sebuah klinik pada kertas itu. Tertulis dalam kanji _Rinshō shinri-gaku_ , kening Akashi bergelombang.

"Klinik psikologi, apa maksudnya ini Shintarou?" hening. Mata Shintarou memejam.

"Ada kaitan dengan kejiwaannya, nanodayo" ucapnya rendah. Hati Akashi mencelos.

"A apakah dia..." suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya ia menjalani terapi lanjutan" jelas Midorima, masih dalam kondisi menutup iris jamrudnya.

Akashi hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke klinik itu untuk mendapatkan _medical record_ -nya" ia membayangkan akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya, selain kode etik juga rahasia yang harus rapat disimpan untuk kasus-kasus yang berkaitan dengan kejiwaan seseorang.

"Aku mengandalmu, Shintarou" pungkas Akashi mengakhiri pertemuannya. Batin Akashi sakit. Sakit sekali. Jemarinya meremas dada kiri yang semakin ngilu.

"Sampai sekarang pun kau masih berobat, Tetsuya?" bisiknya. 'Bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa kembali mengingatku?'

Banyak pertanyaan di benak Akashi Seijuurou, berkaitan dengan sosok mungil. Aku takkan menyerah, Tetsuya.

~ TBC ~

Note:

Thanks Yuki Caniago, Killua-san, Liuruna, Vanilla Parfait, juga yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, me- _review_ , mem- _follow_ , dan memfavoritkan fict ini.

~ love you all :)


	6. Otanjoubi Omedeto

_Akashi Seijuurou menemukan kembali Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun, tetapi pada kenyataannya Kuroko kini masih seorang siswa sebuah high school padahal mereka seusia. Untuk mengetahui kebenaran ini Akashi berusaha menggali banyak informasi tentang mahluk bersurai biru yang sangat disukainya itu. Fakta sedikit terungkap bahwa ia masih melakukan treatment untuk kesembuhannya._

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story by Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

ooo

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Otanjoubi Omedettou**_

Duk duk duk, suara bola dipantulkan pada semen keras yang beri tanda setengah lingkaran berwarna merah yang mulai luntur. Hup, criing, jaring berbunyi ketika bola oranye dilesakkan melalui lingkaran yang terbuat dari metal dan jaring _nylon_. Berkali-kali Kuroko Tetsuya mengoper bola dan Kagami Taiga memasukkannya ke ring. Hari ini hari Minggu, mereka berdua bermain di lapangan _outdoor_ di halaman belakang apartemen.

Sepasang netra mengawasi kegiatan mereka. Berjalan menyusuri pagar kawat besi yang menjulang menjaga bola tidak keluar lapangan. Sosoknya tertangkap iris langit.

"Akashi sensei" panggil Testuya, Kagami yang hendak mengambil air minum di bangku, membalikkan badannya, menatap sang guru praktek yang berada di luar pagar. Akashi mengangkat tangan kirinya memberi salam.

"Ah jadi kegiatan kalian main basket jika libur ya" sebuah pernyataan keluar sambil menyeringai.

"Ayo sensei kita main basket, Kuroko sepertinya mulai kelelahan" suara Kagami terdengar bersemangat, mahluk satu ini sepertinya kelebihan energi, pikir Akashi.

"Hoo, kau menantangku, Taiga?" dilepaskannya jaket yang membalut badan atletisnya, Kuroko mengambil jaket itu dari tangan Akashi, kemudian melipatnya rapi.

Kebiasaan baik Tetsuya dari dulu, batin Akashi, seulas senyum diberikan pada si biru langit.

10 menit

20 menit

30 menit

Kagami terengah-engah, keringatnya mengucur dari seluruh tubuh besarnya, sensei kurang tinggi itu ternyata mampu mengalahkannya. Beberapa kali Kagami jatuh terduduk, atau lemas berlutut. Orang ini benar-benar ahli dalam bermain basket. Siapa dia ini? Batin Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, jangan dekat-dekat, kau bau" protes Kuroko, ketika tubuh besarnya duduk di tembok keras, bersandar pada bangku yang Kuroko duduki. Nafasnya terengah-engah, meneguk habis sebotol minuman isotonik.

'Tidakkah kau mengenali permainan basketku, Tetsuya?' Akashi tahu tatapan kagum yang disorotkan padanya. Biru langit itu sangat antusias melihat permainannya.

"Sensei hebat sekali, apakah kau pemain basket pro?" pertanyaan sarat pujian.

"Apa kau pikir aku seperti itu, Tetsuya?" Akashi menerima sebotol minuman isotonik yang belum sempat Kuroko minum. Masih tersegel. Jangan harap ada _indirect kiss_.

"Un" anggukan menyertai jawaban.

"Aku sudah lama bermain basket, sejak _middle school_ aku kapten tim basket Teiko" beberapa penekanan pada kalimat yang ia luncurkan, berharap ada tanggapan lebih dari si biru langit. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kapten basket Teiko _Middle School_ , wah sensei keren!" iris langit membiaskan rasa kagum, hanya itu tidak lebih dan terbungkus wajahnya yang datar.

"Dan kapten di Rakuzan _high_ " tambah Akashi.

"Oh _high school_ dari Kyoto yang terkenal itu sensei, pantas saja" ujar Kagami tak kalah kagum. Kuroko hanya mengangguk-angguk surai langitnya ikut bergoyang.

"Ahh, bukankah pada waktu itu ada tim inti yang dijuluki _Kiseki no Sedai_ dari Teiko, sensei? Tim basket terkuat sepanjang sejarah di tingkat _middle school_ se-Jepang?" mata Kagami berbinar-binar, raut wajahnya terlihat bersemangat.

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka, sensei" tangannya dikepalkan, menonjolkan bisepnya yang kuat.

'Kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, Tetsuya?' batin Akashi. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tiang ring yang berdiri kokoh. Irisnya menyirat kesedihan. Kagami menangkap kilatan itu. 'Ada apa yang terjadi pada sensei' batin Kagami.

" _Otanjoubi omedettou_ , Tetsuya" pemuda mungil yang duduk disampingnya menoleh, kepalanya sedikit meneleng, bola mata secerah langit biru itu melebar.

"Terimakasih, sensei, tapi dari mana sansei tahu, ini hari ulang tahunku?" Akashi terkekeh pelan. Tentu saja aku selalu tahu, Tetsuya. Selalu, setiap tanggal 31 Januari aku akan menangkupkan tanganku, berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu, dan dipertemukan denganmu kembali, baru setelah sekian tahun doaku terkabul. Tangan kekar membelai surai lembutnya.

"Aku tahu dari data sekolah" ucapnya.

"Arrgh…kenapa aku sampai lupa" seru Kagami, kakinya dihentakkan. Rambut merah hitamnya diremas. "Kau tidak memberitahuku, Kuroko temee!" mata mendelik ke arah sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kagami-kun? Apa kau mau merayakan ulang tahunku?" Tetsuya menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang dinyatakan dengan datar.

"Baka, paling tidak aku bisa mentraktirmu minum _vanilla shake_ ukuran jumbo" matanya masih terlihat galak.

"Benarkah?" terselip nada senang.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mentraktirmu, Tetsuya" kepala itu menoleh lagi ke arah sang sensei,

"Eeh... sensei?" Akashi mengangguk

"Ayo sekarang kita pergi, mumpung masih belum terlalu sore" ajak sang guru.

"Ano, sensei, tapi Kagami-kun bau, dia harus mandi" Kagami tertohok, tapi memang benar yang dikatakan Kuroko, mengernyit setelah mengendusi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tu tunggu, aku mandi sebentar, sensei" bangkit dari duduk lalu menepuk-nepuk kotoran pada celana trainingnya. Baru selangkah Kuroko bersuara, "memangnya sensei mengajakmu, Kagami-kun?" badan besar itu berbalik, menatap Kuroko lalu ganti menatap Akashi, Kuroko lagi.

Sang guru kembali terkekeh. 'Dasar bocah' batin Kagami.

"Cepat mandi Taiga, tidak selesai dalam 5 menit, kau aku tinggal" dengan santai lelaki bersurai merah itu berujar. Kembali Kagami membalikkan tubuhnya, berlari.

Tinggallah mereka berdua, pipi Kuroko yang putih tersiram sinar matahari yang bersinar malu-malu, bulan Januari, udara masih terasa dingin, retsleting ditarik hingga menyentuh dagunya. Paras itu sungguh sangat Akashi dirindukan. Duduk berdampingan di bangku kayu kedua tangannya dilesakkan pada saku celana, kaki lurus dengan sneaker kanan menindih yang kiri, angin dingin berhembus pelan, sedikit membuat surai merah biru bergoyang. Kuroko mengambil bola oranye dari samping kaki kanannya, memutar-mutar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tetsuya, orang tuamu tinggal dimana?" suara bariton memecah keheningan, surai biru ditolehkan.

"Mereka ada di Kyoto, sensei" manik langit bertemu dengan manik rubi.

"Tidak adakah kerabatmu yang tinggal di sini?" selidik sang sensei, Tetsuya hanya menggeleng. Percakapan ringan terjadi diantara keduanya. Sampai pada pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin Akashi sampaikan.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu yang keberapa, Tets-" ucapan Akashi terpotong, derap langkah terburu-buru, diiringi deru nafas.

"Sensei, aku tidak terlambat 'kan" tubuh tegapnya berdiri dihadapan dua orang yang masih duduk di bangku.

Rambut Kagami masih sedikit basah ketika mereka memasuki kendaraan milik Akashi, membawa mereka mejelajah jalanan Tokyo, meninggalkan pusat kota menuju sebuah objek wisata pantai di Kamakura. Pantai cantik, dengan pasir yang membentang sepanjang garis pantai, laut tampak kebiruan sangat memanjakan mata ketiga orang yang berjalan sepanjang pesisir.

Hari ini cukup cerah, walaupun udara masih terasa sangat dingin. Wajah datar itu tampak antusias dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya, kaki kecilnya berlari-lari meninggalkan dua surai merah beda rona beberapa langkah di belakang, sinar mata seolah memantulkan birunya laut. Kuroko menoleh ke belakang segaris senyum tampak di bibirnya yang kemerahan, matanya melengkung tampak seperti pelangi kembar, bulu mata lentiknya menambah imut wajahnya yang merona karena hembusan angin dingin.

'Kami sama, aku ingin selalu membuatnya tersenyum' dua batin mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

.

.

Mereka mengelilingi sebuah meja yang di atasnya telah tersedia berbagai penganan hasil laut.

"Aku ingin kau makan banyak hari ini, Tetsuya" Akashi menatapnya lekat pada manik biru yang terkagum-kagum dengan hidangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sensei, semua mahluk laut ada di meja ini" tangannya menangkup di depan dada.

"Aku bingung mana dulu yang harus aku makan" seolah meminta bantuan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tetsuya mau makan ikan atau cumi dulu?" tangan sang sensei yang siap dengan sumpitnya terangkat, memilihkan penganan pembuka. Kagami tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan hidangan yang ada di sana, dia tampak sibuk menguyah dan mencomot makanan dengan sumpitnya.

"Aah Tetsuya" sepotong daging cumi berbentuk cincin berlumur bumbu berwarna kecoklatan disodorkan Akashi tepat di depan bibirnya, segera Kuroko menyantapnya.

"Humm" lalu menguyah. Bukan main senangnya sepotong hati, senyum tampannya terkembang. Kembali ia sodorkan potongan cumi itu beberapa kali. Lalu kerang, lalu ikan.

"Sudah kenyang, sensei, aku terlalu banyak makan" kepalanya menggeleng.

"Ini yang terakhir Tetsuya" Akashi sedikit kecewa, ia masih ingin menyuapinya.

"O oi Kuroko, aku belum menyuapimu" giliran Kagami menyodorkan sepotong udang yang tidak terlalu besar, karena yang besar-besar sudah ia habiskan. Wajah imut itu setengah merengut.

"Aku sudah kenyang Kagami-kun" tolaknya.

"Hee, ayolah anggap ini doa dariku, masa sensei saja yang menyuapimu" mata Kagami sedikit mendelik.

"Huu, baiklah" Kuroko menyerah, membuka mulutnya. Sebenarnya Akashi kesal melihatnya. Hanya ia saja yang boleh menyuapi Tetsuya-nya.

"Sudah sore kita pulang sekarang" kedua muridnya menggeleng, tidak setuju, mereka masih betah di pantai yang indah ini. Memandangnya tanpa bosan.

"Kalian ini, baiklah sampai matahari tenggelam, selesai itu kita pulang" perintah sang sensei.

.

Mobil hitam yang dikendarai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, kali ini Akashi meminta Kuroko duduk di sampingnya. Mata jernihnya menatap ke depan, tertarik dengan jajaran pohon yang berbaris sepanjang perjalanan, sebuah bangunan cantik bertabur cahaya tampak di depan.

"Sensei, itu bangunan apa, tampaknya sebuah kuil?" Akashi mengangguk.

"Kuil terbesar di sini, namanya Kuil _Hachimangu_ , kuil Shinto, Tetsuya mau ke sana?" tawar Akashi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan. _Torii_ merah yang kokoh dan megah tampak di depan mata, sepanjang jalan menuju kuil tampak berjajar batang pohon sakura, kuncup-kuncup kecilnya tampak, biasanya bunga cantik ini akan mekar pada saat dimulainya musim semi.

Mereka menyusuri setapak yang mengantar ke bangunan kuil yang megah, terdapat beberapa bangunan untuk berisitirahat, juga bebarapa kolam dengan airnya yang jernih. Setelah memasuki bangunan kuil utama, Kuroko berlutut di depan sebuah patung Buddha, kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada. Memanjatkan sebaris doa.

"Kau berdoa untuk siapa?" Akashi berdiri disisinya.

"Aku mendoakan semua kebaikan, untuk okaa-san, tou-san, Kagami-kun, sensei, dan tentunya aku sendiri" mata sewarna rubi itu menatap lekat mata besar dengan iris langit di sebelahnya.

"Kau mendoakan aku juga?" kepala biru itu mengangguk. "Un".

"Aku juga mendoakan Tetsuya" balas sang sensei. Hanya Akashi dan Tuhan saja yang tahu permintaannya, semoga saja terkabul.

Hari menjelang malam saat kendaraan itu memasuki pelataran apartemen. Akashi hanya menurunkan penumpangnya, berlalu melaju menuju mansionnya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu selalu sehat dan bahagia, Tetsuya, batinnya. Sebaris doa yang ia panjatkan dengan sungguh-sungguh tadi.

ooo

Kembali mereka bertemu setelah hampir satu minggu Midorima Shintarou mencari semua yang ingin ia ketahui, mempelajarinya, menelaahnya, serta mendalami setiap data dan info yang didapat. Dan sekarang ia duduk di depan mantan kaptennya sewaktu di Teiko. Bola matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Shintarou, apa yang kau peroleh?" Akashi yang menatapnya bertanya setengah berbisik. Beberapa kali kepala bersurai hijau itu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana, nodayo" berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang membuncah. Jemarinya yang terbungkus _tape_ putih bertaut, berusaha menyalurkan kegundahan.

"Garis besarnya, setelah kejadian itu ia hampir gila, berobat di Kyoto, setelah itu ia ke Amerika, dan baru tahun kemarin dia kembali". Bibir Shintarou bergetar.

"Jelaskan padaku, Shintarou" tuntutnya tajam.

"A aku, akan mencoba menuliskannya saja, nanodayo" rasanya tak kuasa untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Akashi menghela nafas. Berat. Beban ini sepertinya benar-benar sangat sulit untuk mengatasinya.

"Baiklah. Secepatnya kau buat Shintarou!" sebuah titah, yang sebenarnya ingin dibantah Midorima, bagaimana pun juga ini berkaitan dengan seseorang yang sangat istimewa.

'Sudah selesai, Shintarou?' sebuah pesan sampai di handphonenya. Jelas sekali Aakashi tidak sabar.

'Belum selesai, Akashi' balasnya. Kau pikir gampang menuliskan runtutan kejadian yang menyedihkan ini. Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Aku rasa akan memakan waktu untuk mengerjakannya, batinnya. Jemarinya baru saja menuliskan beberapa kalimat. Kepalanya berdenyut.

"Nanti aku akan lanjutkan lagi. Tunggulah Akashi, aku memerlukan waktu lebih banyak lagi, nanodayo" gumamnya, menutup mata, menutup layar laptop telah menghitam layarnya.

~TBC~

Note :

 _Thanks K_ _yokohikari_ _, K_ _illua san_ _, L_ _iuruna_ _for your reviews. Energizing me!_

 _Excited! because two writers I admired gave me reviews thank you Yuki Caniago, Kina Arisugawa_


	7. Tragedy

_Akashi Seijuurou menemukan kembali Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun, tetapi pada kenyataannya Kuroko kini masih seorang siswa sebuah high school padahal mereka seusia. Untuk mengetahui kebenaran ini Akashi berusaha menggali banyak informasi tentang mahluk bersurai biru yang sangat disukainya itu. Fakta sedikit terungkap bahwa ia masih melakukan treatment untuk kesembuhannya. Akashi senang Kuroko menikmati ulang tahunnya dengan berwisata ke pantai._

 _._

Kuroko no Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadathosi

Story _by_ Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Tragedy**_

 _ **.**_

Minggu berikutnya Akashi kembali mengajar di kelas Kuroko. Pemuda datar itu terlihat mengantuk saat Akashi datang ke kelasnya. Saat semua siswa serempak memberinya salam, mata biru indah itu mengerjap. Akashi hanya terkekeh dalam hati. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari sosoknya batin Akashi.

Hari ini tepat dua bulan Akashi mengajar di Seirin, hari terakhir ia hadir di kelas Kuroko, ia memang sengaja mengatur sedemikian rupa agar jadwalnya tidak berada di kelas lain.

Selesai mengajar tentang bisnis jasa, Akashi menyampaikan bahwa ini adalah hari terakhirnya mengajar di Seirin. Sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dimintanya para siswa untuk menuliskan kesan-kesannya selama dua bulan ia mengajar – untuk instrospeksi dan perbaikan mengajar kedepannya – begitu alasan sang sensei. Setelah mengumpulkan kertas yang berisi kesan tentang caranya mengajar, akhirnya salam perpisahan terucap dari bibirnya diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Entah kenapa ada rasa enggan meninggalkan kelas ini, rasanya seperti akan ada yang kembali hilang. Terutama yang duduk di pojok belakang sana. Murid yang menjadi favoritnya, kesayangannya.

Sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi mengharuskannya hengkang dari tempat berdiri.

"Baiklah, _sayonara minna_ " ucapnya pelan, namun cukup sampai di semua gendang telinga siswa yang berjumlah 32 orang itu. Di sana sini terdengar isakan pelan. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas Akashi melirik mata biru besar yang meredup.

"Akashi sensei, jangan ragu untuk datang ke sini lagi" suara seorang siswi terdengar, ia hanya mengangguk dan melangkah ke luar kelas. Setumpuk kertas dengan tulisan tangan semua siswa dalam genggamannya. Tak sabar ia ingin segera membaca, apa saja yang mereka tulis tentang aku, senyumnya terukir datar. Kertas dipilah, mencari satu nama. Apa yang kau pikir tentang aku, Tetsuya, batinnya.

Selembar kertas putih bergaris, tertera tulisan tangan kecil yang rapi. Akashi mengenali tulisan itu walau tanpa nama tertulis pada lembar itu.

 _'Untuk Akashi sensei,_

 _Terima kasih sudah mengajar di kelas kami, sensei adalah guru terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Yang mengajari aku ilmu dan basket, yang memberiku makanan sehat dan sayur (walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka sayur), merayakan ulang tahunku_ – tanpa sadar bibir Akashi melengkung, dadanya terasa hangat.

 _Aku yakin sensei akan selalu sukses, selalu bahagia_ – sejenak Akashi tertegun, dan kebahagiaanku adalah keberadaanmu, Tetsuya.

 _Akashi sensei pasti akan menemukan orang yang paling beruntung karena sensei orang yang paling baik yang aku kenal_ – kali ini satu bulir bening meluncur di pipinya. Dibawanya lembar kertas itu ke dadanya. 'Andai kau tahu Tetsuya' batinnya.

Sang guru praktek tidak ingin membaca kertas yang lainnya, cukup satu ini saja.

Aku akan selalu datang padamu, Tetsuya, tekadnya.

.

"Sensei... Akashi sensei..." Suara teriakan terdengar dari arah gerbang, para siswi senang sekali mantan guru praktek itu menyambangi sekolah mereka, tepat saat bubar sekolah. Akashi hanya melambaikan tangan. Matanya mencari entitas biru langit. Ah pasti dia sedang berlatih basket di gym. Kakinya dilangkahkan ke sana. Baru saja pintu dikuak, pemandangan mengerikan mampir di retinanya. Sebuah sikut mengenai kepala Kuroko, seketika mahluk mungil itu roboh, darah perlahan mengalir dari atas dahi menutupi kelopak mata kirinya.

"Tetsuya!" Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri ke tengah lapangan, ia segera menyusupkan lengan kokohnya ke punggung dan belakang lutut bocah itu, ia membopong sosok mungil yang kesadarannya mulai hilang. Kagami terkesiap dengan apa yang dilakukan Akashi, sedangkan semua orang yang ada di gym itu hanya membeku, terpaku menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Taiga, bantu aku!" teriaknya, refleks Kagami berlari menyusul. Langkahnya mengiringi langkah Akashi yang tergopoh, lalu membantu mendudukan Kuroko di jok belakang mobil sport yang Akashi bawa. Kagami menyangga tubuh lemah itu. Beberapa kali ia panggil nama sang biru muda tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Akashi membawa Tetsuya ke rumah sakit.

"Moshi mos-"

"Shintarou aku di depan rumah sakitmu cepatlah bawa brankar, Tetsuya terluka" lalu hubungan telpon diputus sepihak.

.

Perban putih melilit di keningnya, sekitar lima jahitan menutup luka. Saat ini Kuroko tertidur. Ditemani Akashi dan Midorima. Keduanya sangat khawatir. Mata Akashi berkabut. Tangannya membelai helaian biru muda. Tak lama pemuda jangkung dengan kulit eksotis membuka pintu, matanya tertuju pada sosok yang terlelap.

"Tetsu" panggilnya pelan tak ingin mengganggu lelapnya. Sosok yang pernah sangat dikenalnya, dulu. Tubuhnya masih tetap saja ringkih pikir Aomine Daiki.

Memandang kedua rekan yang satu duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur pasien, sedangkan yang satu lagi bersedekap di depan jendela.

"Sebentar lagi Kise dan Murasakibara datang, Akashi" suara rendah Aomine terdengar berat.

"Kurokocchi...hiks" air mata dari mata madu itu terurai membasahi pipi putih seorang Kise Ryouta yang sudah menjadi model ternama dan tercatat sebagai siswa di bidang aviasi. Dibelakangnya sosok tinggi besar dengan surai ungu hanya terdiam, matanya sayu – Murasakibara Atsushi.

Midorima menempatkan Tetsuya di ruang inap khusus yang lumayan luas. Sekelompok pemuda dengan surai pelangi tersebar di ruangan itu, di sofa, disebelah Kuroko, disamping jendela, di konter dapur mini.

Erangan halus meluncur dari bibir sewarna _coral_ , mengisyaratkan kesadaran yang mulai pulih. Seketika para pemuda itu mengelilinginya.

Kuroko Tetsuya sungguh ketakutan berada di tempat yang asing dengan wajah-wajah yang asing pula. Tubuhnya bergetar tangan mungilnya meremas selimut di depan dada.

"Kagami-kun, mana Kagami-kun?" bola matanya melirik kesana kemari panik, suaranya parau bergetar.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya ini aku..." merasa mengenal suara itu, kepala biru diputar nampak disampingnya sang guru.

"Sensei"

"Aku disini Tetsuya" berusaha menenangkan.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Iya, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera datang"

Kuroko masih ketakutan, ia tidak berani memandang pemuda lain selain senseinya.

"Kagami-kun, aku mau pulang" rintihnya pelan, menorehkan rasa sakit pada setiap hati yang ada di kamar itu. Namun sosok Kagami masih belum juga muncul, lengan kokoh mengusap halus surai biru muda.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, tenanglah Tetsuya". Tak lama kemudian suara langkah berat tergopoh terdengar, membawa sosok besarnya, walaupun tak setinggi Midorima apalagi Murasakibara, tetapi bagi bocah _high school_ ukurannya lebih dari yang lain. Ditangannya menenteng tas berisi baju ganti milik Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, aku mau pulang" suaranya bertambah pelan. Tangannya meremas ujung _sweater_ yang melekat pada tubuh besar Kagami.

"I iya kau akan pulang setelah dokter mengijinkan" tangan besar itu mengusap pelan helaian rambut biru.

"Sekarang! aku mau pulang sekarang" rintihnya pilu. Wajah putih bertambah pucat, air mata mengaburkan biru jernihnya.

"Tenanglah Kuroko, nii-san mu akan segera datang" bahu mungil ditepuk pelan.

"Nii-san, dari Kyoto?" diantara isakan berusaha meyakinkan diri, Kagami menggangguk.

"Kuroko-cchi, sudah baikan?" seorang pemuda tinggi mendekati ranjang, berdiri di sisi kiri, takut-takut iris biru mudanya menatap Kise.

"Kau siapa? Lalu itu…itu…itu…apa mereka teman sensei?" telunjuk Tetsuya menunjuk satu satu orang tak dikenalnya, surai kuning, hijau, biru tua, dan ungu. Akashi mengiyakan, sementara yang lain hanya mampu menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Klek! Daun pintu terkuak, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan surai kelabu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur pasien. Matanya yang juga kelabu tak lepas dari mahluk mungil di depannya.

"Chihiro nii" panggil Tetsuya yang masih setengah berbaring.

"Kau…!" mata Akashi membulat menatap senpainya sewaktu di _Rakuzan High_ , di Kyoto.

"Aku sepupu Tetsuya" kata Mayuzumi Chihiro, mengabaikan tatapan Akashi. Pintu kembali terbuka, sesosok tinggi lainnya memasuki ruangan.

"Halo semua" sapanya, seluruh kepala berpaling ke arahnya.

"Nijimura senpai!" ucap mereka bersamaan, kecuali Mayuzumi dan Akashi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalku, Chihiro!" tegur Nijimura pada Mayuzumi.

"Hah, jalanmu pelan sekali Shuuzou, aku ingin segera bertemu Tetsuya!" bantahnya.

"Halo, Kuroko, Kagami" salam Nijimura pada sang pasien dan rekannya, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, bingung, Kagami mengangkat tangannya.

"Yo, senpai".

Di kamar rawatnya banyak sekali yang tidak Kuroko kenal.

"Orang tuamu sedang ada urusan di Hokkaido, setelah beres mereka akan segera ke sini, Tetsuya" kata sang kakak sepupu.

"Kira-kira kapan kau bisa pulang?" sambungnya, Kuroko menunduk.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang, nii-san, di sini tidak nyaman" adu Tetsuya.

"Lho, bukankah ini kamar terbaik yang pernah kau tempati" balas sang kakak. Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Di sini terlalu asing" bisiknya. Mayuzumi maklum sang adik tidak suka dengan keramaian, sedangkan saat ini ada sekitar 7 orang yang datang menemui Tetsuya. Kesemua pemuda yang ada di sana bertubuh tinggi, kecuali ia dan senseinya.

"Kalian semua pulanglah, biar aku dan Chihiro yang menemani Tetsuya" suara Nijimura terdengar rendah, dibalas dengan decakan dan gumaman tidak suka.

"Aku masih akan disini" suara Akashi menginterupsi, "aku juga" sahut yang lain.

"Chihiro nii, bawa aku pulang" rintih Kuroko.

"Tunggulah satu dua hari lagi, Tetsuya"

Akashi menolak meninggalkan ruang perawatan ini, ia tidak mau peristiwa enam tahun lalu berulang lagi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Tetsuya-nya lagi.

 _Smartphone_ -nya berdenting

Sebuah email masuk. 'Shintarou' gumamnya.

Malam ini Akashi duduk disamping ranjang Kuroko yang saat ini tertidur dengan pulas, semantara Mayuzumi duduk menyamankan diri di sofa. Ditangannya sebuah _lite_ novel terbuka.

"Jangan menatapinya terus, Akashi" suara rendah memecah keheningan.

"Bisa bisa kau jatuh cinta pada adikku" sambung suara itu.

Sang surai merah hanya mendecih. 'Aku sudah mencintai Tetsuya dari dulu' batinnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya juga, senpai?" Yang ditanya hanya melebarkan bola matanya. Lalu mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan membaca.

Diusapnya jari-jari mungil itu, kecil tapi tangan ini mampu mengoper bola dengan kuat dan akurat.

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu tidurnya!" ada sorot tidak suka pada iris kelabu sang kakak sepupu. Akashi tidak peduli, tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus jemari itu. Pikirannya kembali saat sosok mungil itu terbaring seperti ini dulu.

"Aakh...jangan...tolong jangan..." gumaman keluar dari bibir pucat. Jemari ditarik mengepal didepan dadanya.

"Tetsuya, kau mimpi buruk?" bisiknya, surai biru diusap lembut.

Mayuzumi mendekat, menatap sayang sang sepupu. Ia membungkuk, mencium kening putih yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, nii-san di sini" bisiknya. Mayuzumi tidak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari iris rubi. Malah semakin menjadi, ia ingin tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu perbuat, dikecupnya pipi kiri mulus milik Kuroko.

Akashi sontak berdiri, saat ini ia benar-benar murka.

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!" Suaranya mendesis.

"Dia adik kecilku, Akashi, aku menyayanginya dan akan selalu menjaganya" terutama dari setan merah sepertimu, batinnya.

"Tidak kuijinkan siapapun menyentuhnya" nada penuh ancaman, Mayuzumi seketika merinding, sebelah rubi itu menjadi emas.

Aura pekat menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

'Tak seorangpun boleh menyentuh Tetsuyaku!' ulangnya dalam hati.

Mayuzumi lebih memilih menghindar daripada harus berhadapan dengan mantan kouhainya itu.

"Akashi sensei..." suara lembut itu mengalihkan segalanya.

"Aku disini Tetsuya" mata sewarna langit cerah itu masih setengah terbuka.

"Kagami-kun dimana?" suaranya terdengar parau. Kedua alis Akashi bertaut, kenapa malah Kagami yang ditanyakan.

"Sudah pulang, dia harus istirahat besok ada latihan basket pagi-pagi sekali di sekolahmu" jawab sang sensei, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Nii-san?" Sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku disini Tetsuya" sang kakak kembali mendekat, berdiri disamping tubuh Kuroko yang berbaring.

"Nii-san, aku mau pulang" mata biru langit cerah bertemu dengan mendung kelabu.

"Iya, kau akan segera pulang. Sabar sedikit lagi ya, besok pagi _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ Tetsuya datang" mereka bertatapan, membuat Akashi cemburu. Tetsuya-nya tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Kedua tangannya dikepal kuat.

"Sekarang Tetsuya tidur lagi" sosok mungil mengangguk. Matanya teralih pada sang sensei yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Sensei, tidak pulang? Sensei juga harus istirahat" mata bulat biru itu kini menatapnya.

"Aku mau menemani Tetsuya" jawabnya, lagi pula tidak aman ada mahluk astral kelabu di sini, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Tidurlah Tetsuya!" sedikit perintah pada nada lembutnya.

.

.

Pintu terkuak, sepasang suami istri memasuki kamar rawat itu, mata sang ibu menatap putra kesayangan, alisnya bertaut, pandangannya dialihkan pada sang suami. Pria itu hanya mengangguk. Didepannya pemandangan persis sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Tetsuya berbaring dan Akashi duduk di kursi sebelahnya, tangan mereka bertaut. Lebih tepatnya Akashi menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko.

Tangan besar suaminya mengusap punggung sang istri memberi kekuatan.

Sementara di sofa mereka melihat Mayuzumi Chihiro tengah meringkuk. Lelap.

Mereka mendekati sang anak. Akashi yang menyadari kedatangan keduanya terbangun, mata rubinya mengerjap beberapa kali, segera memberikan salam.

"Selamat pagi, paman, bibi"

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun" balas mereka.

"Ah, paman dan bibi sudah datang" sapa Mayuzumi. Sang paman mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa di sebelahnya.

.

.

Setelah membaca email dari Midorima semalam, Akashi menjadi khawatir. Khawatir sosok yang ada di depannya kembali menghilang. 'Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya terjadi lagi' Apalagi saat ini situasinya sama seperti dulu, pasangan suami istri itu datang ketika ia sedang menemani Tetsuya, dan keesokan ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun.

.

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu, Tetsuya" ketika seorang suster datang membawa nampan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, sensei" kedua tangannya menerima nampan itu.

"Biar _kaa-san_ yang menyuapimu" senyum sang bunda menyejukkan suasana pagi itu.

.

Akashi keluar dari ruang rawat itu, mendudukan dirinya pada sofa yang ada di depan kamar Kuroko. Ia kembali membaca email yang diterimanya dari Midorima.

 _To : Akashi Seijuurou_

 _From : Modorima Shintarou_

 _Regard : Kuroko Tetsuya_

Akashi, aku masih mendalami semua kejadian yang menimpannya. Tetapi bukannya aku peduli atau apa, aku baru membuat garis besarnya saja, maka akan aku ceritakan kronologisnya secara singkat, nanodayo.

Kuroko mengalami gangguan stres pasca trauma atau _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_ menurut keterangan yang aku baca ini merupakan sindrom kecemasan, labilitas autonomik, ketidakrentanan emosional, dan kilas balik dari pengalaman yang amat pedih setelah stress fisik maupun emosi yang melampaui batas ketahanan orang biasa. Ini kejadian yang sangat luar biasa berat.

Data yang bisa aku buat adalah sebagai berikut:

 _6 Maret 2011_

Sesaat setelah kejadian, kita membawanya ke rumah sakit keluargaku.

 _14 Maret 2011_

Check out

 _16 Maret 2011_

Kuroko kembali ke sekolah, kolaps. Masuk rumah sakit kembali.

 _28 Maret 2011_

Check out

 _5 April 2011_

Terdaftar sebagai pasien di rumah sakit di Kyoto. Di rawat beberapa minggu dilanjutkan dengan rawat jalan. Kuroko diitangani oleh tim psikolog. Beberapa kali Kuroko melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

 _Juni 2012_

Keluarga Kuroko pindah ke Amerika

Aku tidak dapat informasi _treatment_ apapun tentangnya, hanya saja kemungkinan besar ia di rawat di _Ronald Reagen Medical Center University of California_ di Los Angeles.

Dan terakhir ia rawat jalan di _Rinshō shinri-gaku_ , salah satu klinik psikologi yang berafiliasi dengan _Univeristy of Tokyo._ Ia menjalani terapinya sesaat setelah ia kembali ke Tokyo.

Akashi, aku masih harus melengkapinya, tapi aku rasa informasi ini bisa memberimu gambaran, nano dayo.

 _Regards,_

Midorima Shintarou

 _\- message end -_

Akashi menghela nafas, email tersebut sungguh tidak membuatnya puas, dan yang paling mengganggu pikirannya bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya bisa melupakan semua, terutama dirinya.

.

Mata indah sewarna rubi tertutup kelopak putih, ada rasa lelah yang tak pernah hilang dari hatinya walaupun telah berselang enam tahun. Bentang kejadian yang tak pernah bisa pupus dari benaknya. Bukan saja dia yang begitu berharga yang mengalami trauma, tapi semua di tim _first string_ -nya mengalami hal yang sama, trauma psikologis karena kejadian yang menimpa sang bayangan. Apakah ia juga harus menjalani terapi agar bisa menghapus memorinya akan masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

.

.

 _~ Past ~_

"Tetsu! Ya Tuhan! Tetsuu!" Aomine melihat horor pemandangan di depannya. Dalam sekali lompatan tubuh mungil itu diterjangnya, didekap dengan erat, lupakan wajah malas yang biasa menempel diparasnya, melihat sang bayangan dalam kondisi mengenaskan sungguh mengiris hati siapa pun.

Tubuh itu terkulai lemas, kesadarannya sirna, walaupun tubuh masih tertutup t-shirt dan celananya yang berantakan, tapi yang menyesakkan adalah cairan di sekitar tubuh mungilnya, sesuatu yang lengket dan bercampur darah yang sudah mengental. Bau yang menguarkan sungguh mengganggu penciuman.

"Tetsu..." Aomine membalikkan tubuh ringkih itu, wajah yang begitu polos tertoreh penderitaan yang amat dalam, mata setengah terbuka, lelehan air mata dan cairan hidung menggenang di sana.

Sosok tan itu segera memeluknya, seolah ingin memberikan kehangatan, perlindungan, serta mengurangi derita yang menimpa rekan mungilnya.

Suara beberapa langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan semua berekspresi sama, horor! Mereka masih di pintu berebut untuk memasuki ruang loker yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara. Aomine semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, airmatanya meleleh. Miris

Kise yang pertama menerobos masuk, dia terpeleset menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan lengket ketika menyadari apa yang ia injak pekikannya menggema.

"Kurokocchi…Kurokocchii…" seolah ingin merebut sosok mungil itu dari pelukan Aomine. Tim inti basket Teiko berebut masuk ruang loker. Tak satu pun yang tahan dengan situasi ini. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka bisa berbuat sesuatu. Larut dalam situasi yang mencekam. Sampai akhirnya Midorima Shintarou menginterupsi isak dan tangis.

"Telepon orang tuanya, nanodayo"

Akashi bersandar pada dinding, tubuhnya merosot, pemandangan di depannya sungguh menusuk hatinya. Sosok yang sangat ia puja, yang diam-diam selalu diperhatikannya, dalam kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan. Air matanya turun tak dapat ditahan, bibir bawah ia gigit kuat, sampai terasa cairan amis dilidahnya.

Malam itu semua sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan peristiwa tragis yang menimpa sang bayangan. Kedua orang tua Kuroko, meminta pihak sekolah untuk mengusut kasus ini, tanpa keributan, dan tidak boleh menyebarluaskan kejadian ini.

Malam itu pula, tubuhnya terkulai pada lembar sprai putih di ranjang rawat di rumah sakit keluarga Midorima, tubuhnya sudah dibersihkan, ada gigil yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar halus. Tangan sang ibu yang hangat selalu digenggamnya menyalurkan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Malam itu pula, keenam teman-temannya mengelilingi tubuh mungil yang begitu mereka sayangi, berjanji dalam hati masing-masing.

Aomine Daiki, matanya intens menatap tubuh yang berbaring, terlihat semakin ringkih saja. 'Tetsu, aku akan mengungkap semua ini, aku janji padamu, siapa pun yang melakukan ini akan aku hukum' sebuah tekad yang kuat yang akan ia buktikan untuk sahabat tersayang.

"Tetsu, aku akan menjadi penegak hukum, aku akan jadi polisi" gumamnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini tanpa keadilan. Selepas _high school_ , aku akan masuk akademi polisi, lihat saja Tetsu, aku akan selalu melindungimu, iris navy-nya memejam, mengucap janji yang akan ia buktikan di masa depan.

.

Midorima Shintaro, walaupun memiliki ke-tsunderean yang cukup tinggi, tapi dia seorang yang sangat peka, hatinya tercabik melihat satu rekan basketnya dalam penderitaan yang berat.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk merawatmu, nanodayo" lirihnya. Keluarga besarnya memang bergelut dibidang medis, maka sepertinya tidak akan sulit untuknya memperdalam ilmu kedokteran. 'Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Kuroko, aku akan menjaga kondisi kesehatanmu, nanodayo' bisiknya dalam hati.

.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Kurokocchi" suara yang biasa melengking kini rendah, tepat disisi telinga Kuroko yang terkulai.

"Aku akan selalu menghibur Kurokocchi, membawamu kemana pun kau mau, kita akan terbang Kurokocchi, aku akan menjadi pilotmu-ssu" janji hati seorang Kise Ryouta.

.

"Ne, Kuro-chin, aku akan buatkan makanan yang paling enak untukmu, aku tahu kau paling suka rasa vanilla" tubuh Murasakibara Atsushi yang menjulang dibungkukkan untuk membelai helaian rambut lembut berwarna biru.

.

Momoi Satsuki, yang berdiri disamping ibu Kuroko hanya terpekur, menatap sendu seorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama bertemu. 'Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Tetsu-kun, aku harap kau akan membalas perasaanku, aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang selalu bahagia' harapnya dalam hati.

.

Sedangkan sang kapten, duduk di sofa, wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi tak satu pun yang tahu, jemarinya dibalik jaket meremat dadanya kuat, menahan luka disana. Rasa sakit, sesal, marah, bersatu membuatnya sesak. "Tetsuya, maafkan aku…"

Selang sepuluh hari akhirnya Kuroko kembali ke sekolah, walaupun tubuhnya menggigil, walaupun ketakutan terus mendera, ia paksakan untuk datang ke sekolah. Aomine yang selalu ada disampingnya sedikit menenangkan. Pelajaran tidak dapat ia ikuti dengan baik, rasa waswas dan ketakutan tidak penah hilang dari benaknya.

"Yo, Tetsu, aku akan ke gym kau akan ikut latihan basket hari ini?" saat mereka keluar kelas. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, berjalan beriringan ke ruang olah raga yang biasa mereka pergunakan untuk berlatih basket.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu, Tetsu" langkah Aomine menuju ruang loker, Kuroko yang mengekor ikut masuk ke ruang ganti. Matanya membulat, kilat kejadian seakan terpampang.

"Aaargh…" Kuroko memegangi kepalanya, pening, ruangan yang sama ketika peristiwa sepuluh hari yang lalu.

"Tetsuya!" sebuah pelukan dari belakang menahan tubuhnya tidak terbanting ke lantai. Akashi menopang tubuh mungil itu, kesadarannya hilang. Hatinya seolah diremas. Tetsuya-nya mengalami depresi. Hari itu Kuroko kembali berada di ruang rawat untuk kedua kalinya.

~ TBC ~

* * *

Note:

 _First of all, Happy Akakuro day… 0411…_ :D

Reader tachi….Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena banyak hal, chapter ini lambat tayang…mudah-mudahan masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya :)

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca, follow, favorit, dan review cerita ini

 _Especially for_ Lisette Lykouleon ,Yuki Caniago, Liuruna, Kiki Zaoldyk, Vanilla Parfait,Sunsuke UzuChiha, kyokohikari, killua san, dhika wati thanks for your review.

Kina Arisugawa: ini updatenya, Kin… :D

Love you all ~~


	8. His Pain

_Akashi Seijuurou menemukan kembali Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun, tetapi pada kenyataannya Kuroko kini masih seorang siswa sebuah high school padahal mereka seusia. Untuk mengetahui kebenaran ini Akashi berusaha menggali banyak informasi tentang mahluk bersurai biru yang sangat disukainya itu. Fakta sedikit terungkap bahwa ia masih melakukan treatment untuk kesembuhannya. Trauma masa lalu terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat._

 _._

Kuroko no Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadathosi

 _Story_ _by_ Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **His Pain**_

 _~still in the past~_

"Tetsuya!" sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai sepasang lengan kokoh menahannya. Tubuh mungil itu bersandar pada sang kapten, sementara kesadarannya mulai raib. Aomine yang baru saja melepas dua kancing seragamnya, segera membantu Akashi, membopong tubuh ringkih itu ke ruang kesehatan. Suhu tubuhnya panas tinggi. Kecemasan tampak pada raut sang kapten dan ace-nya. Akashi mengompres dahi putih itu sementara Aomine memanggil petugas kesehatan yang berada di ruang guru saat itu. Kedua tangan Akashi yang dingin menangkup pipi Kuroko yang berwarna merah karena demam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tetsuya?" lirihnya. Telinganya mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari bibir yang kian memucat.

Tak lama petugas kesehatan datang diekori Aomine. Satu jam kemudian Kuroko Hiroaki membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit, Akashi memaksa untuk ikut. Ayah Tetsuya akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui setelah sebelumnya menolak, karena Akashi masih harus menyelesaikan pelajarannya hari itu.

Diusapnya surai biru lembut itu, mata biru yang cerah tampak suram, menatap kosong langit-langit. Tak ada jiwa pada tatapannya. Nafas dihela pelan. Semakin hari kejiwaan Kuroko semakin bermasalah.

"Tetsuya mau minum?" Tawarnya memecah hening. Tapi yang ditanya tak bergeming. Sebuah gelas dengan sedotan plastik disodorkan. Tak ada reaksi.

"Kau tidak mau? padahal bibirmu kering sekali, minum ya biarpun cuma sedikit" bujuknya. Tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Selang infus yang menghubungkan cairan sari makanan dan vitamin dengan vena masih tertancap, sedikit warna kebiruan pada kulitnya yang putih.

"Kalau Tetsuya mau makan dan minum pasti jarum ini akan dilepas, dan kau tidak akan merasa pegal, dan sakit" bisiknya.

Sudah hampir seminggu Kuroko menempati kamar ini, ruangan dicat putih krem, dengan gorden senada, satu set sofa, kulkas kecil, sebuah nakas diletakan disamping tempat tidur, tempat menyimpan gelas, obat, serta vas bunga kecil penyegar ruangan. Kamar di lantai tiga ini memiliki balkon yang menghadap ke arah bukit di sebelah utara yang nampak hijau. Ruangan ini dipilih ibunya, ia hanya ingin anak semata wayangnya tenang. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar, karena memang sang ibu tidak menghendaki banyak pengunjung. Malah kalau bisa jangan ada seorang pun yang datang.

Ketika tidak ada tugas sekolah, Akashi menemaninya saat malam, ia tidak mengijinkan teman-temannya untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Biasanya pemuda bersurai merah cerah itu akan mengajak sang pasien bicara. Inginnya siang dan malam ia menjaga remaja manis itu. Hanya saja siang harus ia harus hadir di sekolah.

Beberapa malam pernah dilalui Akashi dengan berat, Kuroko berbuat nekat. Mencabut selang infus sehingga darah memancar. Berceceran di sprei, selimut, bahkan lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?!" teriaknya dan memencet bel yang ada disamping bantal Kuroko. Beberapa suster datang, memasang kembali jarum infus. Saat itu wajah Kuroko menyiratkan kesakitan.

"Tetsuya, jangan seperti ini lagi, kumohon" bisik Akashi, saat sang pasien tenang.

Pernah sekali Kuroko beralasan ingin ke kamar kecil, lalu ia mengunci diri di sana, Akashi yang menggedor pintu tidak dihiraukan, sampai akhirnya petugas rumah sakit membuka paksa dengan kunci cadangan, menemukan tubuh ringkih itu dibawah guyuran shower. Tubuhnya meringkuk gemetar, basah kuyup, bibir yang biasanya sewarna coral membiru.

Kuroko sering pula menjeduk-jedukan kepala ke tembok, sampai keningnya memerah.

Biasanya Tetsuya tenang setelah diberi sejenis obat anti depresan oleh dokter.

Akashi yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Ia ingin selalu memeluk Tetsuya-nya, membelai rambut birunya yang halus, menatap dalam-dalam matanya yang jernih.

Sering kali ia merasa khawatir bila kejadian serupa terjadi di siang hari, ketika dirinya tidak ada.

Dokter memutuskan untuk mengikat tangannya di kedua pembatas tempat tidur. Tangan putihnya lecet kemerahan karena ditarik-tarik sang empunya. Akashi hanya bisa mengelusnya.

.

Hari itu sang ketua OSIS kesal setengah mati, pasalnya rapat yang dipimpinnya tidak juga selesai, tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei bidang kesiswaan untuk acara festival sepertinya ingin membuat ia melempar gunting ke segala arah. Divisi-divisi yang seharusnya telah melakukan tugasnya masih banyak yang belum membuat laporan.

Berkali-kali diliriknya jam dinding, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

'Aku akan segera datang, tunggulah sebentar, Tetsuya' batinnya.

Langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh berharap dia yang di kamar perawatan sana baik-baik saja.

Jantungnya mencelos. Kamar itu kosong, sprei terbentang rapi, sama sekali tak berpenghuni. 'Apa aku salah ruangan ya?' batinnya.

Kabar yang didengarnya sangat mengejutkan.

"Keluarga Kuroko sudah membawanya pulang, tadi siang" begitu jawaban kepala perawat.

"Cepatlah Tanaka-san, aku harus segera bertemu dengannya" serunya, pedal gas diinjak dalam dalam, sang sopir tahu diri, membantah hanya akan membuat sang tuan muda murka. Hanya dalam 15 menit kendaraan mewah itu sampai di tempat tujuan - dalam keadaan normal perjalanan dengan jarak seperti ini ditempuh dalam waktu 45 menit.

Rumah bercat putih itu tampak sepi, berkali-kali tombol bel ditekan, suara dentingnya terdengar sampai keluar, tapi tak ada satu orang pun yang membukakan pintu.

Tak sabar, ia melompati pagar, menggedor pintu beberapa kali, menyusuri samping rumah, mengintip dari celah jendela, tapi rumah itu benar-benar tak berpenghuni. Keadaan di dalam sana gelap, lampu yang menyala hanya di beberapa sudut luar, itu pun otomatis menyala menggunakan sensor cahaya.

"Barangkali Tetsuya dibawa berobat ke tempat lain" gumam Akashi mencoba menenangkan diri. Tapi kenapa tidak ada kabar sama sekali keluhnya. Bahkan semua telepon yang biasa ia hubungi semuanya mati.

"Tetsuya, aku harus mencarimu kemana?"

Sebagai seorang ketua OSIS, tentunya ia punya akses untuk melihat data kesiswaan.

"Apa yang kau cari, Akashi-san?" tanya seorang pegawai administrasi.

"Aku mencari informasi tentang Kuroko Tetsuya, sensei, sudah dua minggu ia tidak masuk sekolah" mata rubinya menatap berkas dengan nama orang yang dicarinya.

"Hm Kuroko Tetsuya, dua hari yang lalu orang tuanya menghadap kepala sekolah" kepala bersurai merah itu menoleh, intens memperhatikan sang pegawai administrasi. Mencari keseriusan di sana.

"Kuroko-kun, tidak lagi bersekolah di sini, pindah karena tugas orang tuanya."

Akashi terkesiap, ia tidak percaya dengan kabar itu, seketika ia merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

'Tetsuya tidak sekolah disini lagi'

'Tetsuya pindah sekolah?'

'Apakah Tetsuya tidak bisa ditemui lagi?'

'Tetsuya…'

"Pindah kemana Sato-san?" Suaranya rendah.

"Saya tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa" jawab lelaki berkacamata minus itu, kening Akashi berkerut. "Mungkin orang tuanya dimutasi ke kota lain, jadi Kuroko-kun harus ikut serta" prediksi pegawai itu. Akashi mengangguk pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

"Bagaimana Tanaka-san, apa yang kau dapat?" Sesaat sopir itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi. Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke samping.

"Maafkan saya Seijuurou-sama, saya tidak mendapat informasi apapun, hanya mereka bilang, kalau Kuroko Hiroaki dan Kuroko Akemi sudah tidak bekerja di kantor ini lagi. Mereka sudah pindah…" Tanaka menutup mulut, begitu mendengar desahan kecewa. Ia tidak berani bergerak.

"Kita pulang" suara tuan mudanya bergetar.

"Baik Seijuurou-sama". Sekilas tampak wajah tuan muda itu sendu. Sedikit banyak Tanaka tahu tuan mudanya yang selalu tegas, kini sedang sedih. Sedih karena seseorang yang begitu berharga. Tanaka tahu seseorang yang duduk di jok belakang itu sangat menyukai bocah biru, yang sering ia ajak pulang bersama.

Tuan mudanya terlihat seperti gadis patah hati di mata sang sopir paruh baya itu. Ia mahfum. Ia ingat suatu ketika dua bocah merah biru berdebat.

"Gomen Akashi-kun aku tidak ikut pulang denganmu, aku mau ke Majiba"

"Tetsuya lapar? Kita bisa makan di tempat lain yang lebih sehat"

"Aku tidak lapar, aku hanya mau beli _vanilla milkshake_ di sana"

"Hoo, minuman jelek itu lagi?"

"Tapi itu enak Akashi-kun, energiku bisa bertambah kalau minum itu" sambil mengangkat tangan memperlihatkan ototnya yang sama sekali tidak ada. Akashi hanya mendelik.

"Tidak boleh Tetsuya, perutmu bisa sakit kalau terlalu sering meminumnya"

"Aku tidak akan sakit, aku suka minum itu dari lama tapi aku tidak pernah sakit"

"Hee, tapi badanmu itu lemah, pendek lagi"

"Akashi-kun tidak sadar diri" balasnya sebal, bibir menjebik.

"Tetsuya..."

"Apa?"

"Kalau tidak _milkshake_ Tetsuya mau apa?"

"Pulang!" ucapnya dalam mode ngambek.

"Ayo aku antar"

"Aku tidak mau ikut Akashi-kun, aku mau pulang dengan Aomine-kun saja" bibirnya mengerucut.

"O oi, Tetsu a aku mau menemani Kise pemotretan" Kuroko tidak tahu kalau Akashi memutar-mutar gunting di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan Aomine mau mengantar Kise-kun?" Ada rasa tidak percaya.

"E eto, aku yang memaksa ssu, ayo Aominecchi" tangan sang model menarik lengan rekannya berusaha menjauh. Kalau saja mereka punya keberanian lebih tentu akan menarik lengan Kuroko sekalian.

Tubuh kecil berbalik, dan pergi.

"Mau kemana Tet-su-ya?" Suara Akashi rendah dan dingin membuat nyali Kuroko ciut. Jangankan Kuroko, Tanaka saja takut.

"Pulang" suara Kuroko pelan. Akashi lelah.

"Baiklah, aku antar dengan mobilku"

"Tidak mau!" Bola mata Akashi melebar, mencoba bersabar. Ia tahu Tetsuyanya keras kepala, bebal, dan kurang peka.

Setengah berlari mengejarnya, menyamakan langkah.

"Akashi-kun mau kemana?"

"Mengantarmu pulang, sepertinya"

Alis biru bertaut bingung

"Arah kita berlawanan..."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tidak mau kalau kau diculik, jalan ini kan tidak aman" Akashi berusaha memberikan alasan masuk akal.

Alis Kuroko tambah menukik, sejak kapan tidak aman? Tiap hari lewat sini tidak ada hal yang aneh. Itu bisa bisanya Akashi-kun saja, batin Kuroko, memangnya aku bayi apa, harus diantar segala.

"Kau lebih manis dari bayi, Tetsuya" perkataan Akashi sungguh menohok. Akashi saja yang tidak tahu semanis apa bayi Tetsuya. Jangan anggap serius, batinnya.

"Sungguh, aku serius!" haah dasar bakashi.

"Jangan mengumpatku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko sebal, Akashi juga sebel - senang betul - menggoda pemuda mungil itu.

Mereka berjalan bersisian, inginnya Akashi bergandengan.

"Sudah sampai, aku masuk, selamat malam Akashi-kun" salam kuroko.

"Ah cepat sekali, Tetsuya tidak mengundangku masuk?" Matanya berharap.

"Iie, kasihan Tanaka-san kalau harus menunggu, pulanglah Akashi-kun" jempolnya menunjuk ke arah mobil yang di parkir beberapa meter di depan.

"Kalau itu yang Tetsuya mau, baiklah, selamat malam" hati Akashi sedikit dongkol, kenapa kendaraan itu harus mejeng dekat rumah Tetsuya.

Setelah itu sang sopir mendapati penumpangnya senyum senyum sendiri. Mengerikan.

Tapi disudut lain hatinya senang melihat tuan mudanya bahagia. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyum manis sang pewaris tunggal.

.

Tapi saat ini senyum itu hilang, wajah tampannya murung. Walaupun selalu ia tutupi dengan wajah angkuh yang datar.

"Tuan muda semoga kau kuat, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu", doa sang sopir pribadi.

Tanaka juga tahu, Akashi muda itu berusaha untuk tegar. Berusaha tidak perduli. Sepertinya dia menutup hati.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali gadis yang jatuh cinta pada sosoknya. Beberapa kali Tanaka melihat gadis terisak karena ditolak. Tanaka tahu, karena gadis-gadis itu menyatakan cinta mereka di belakang kendaraan yang dikemudikannya.

Setelah itu sang tuan muda akan masuk ke dalam mobil menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Melelahkan" gerutunya.

"Seijuurou-sama, mereka cantik-cantik, apa tidak ada satu pun yang kau pilih?" Tapi cuma gelengan yang didapat pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa karena Kuroko-san?" air mukanya berubah sendu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dia, tapi akan kutunggu sampai kapanpun." suaranya lirih.

"Tentunya akan menyenangkan kalau tuan muda punya seseorang yang dekat" kembali gelengan kepala yang didapat Tanaka.

"Bantu aku cari dia, Tanaka-san"

"Baik Seijuurou-sama" janji hati Tanaka, sopir yang juga merangkap sebagai pelayan pribadi sang tuan muda Akashi.

Sampai saat ini tuan mudanya belum juga menemukan pemuda biru itu.

Memang sang sopir adalah pegawai rendah di mansion keluarga Akashi, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak kenal banyak kalangan.

Setelah pemintaan sang tuan muda, ia berusaha menghubungi beberapa koleganya. Tanaka sampai pada satu kesimpulan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya dibawa orang tuanya ke luar negeri, lebih tepatnya ke Los Angeles. Namun bagaimana dan dimana tepatnya tidak ada informasi mengenai itu. Semua seolah buntu. Seperti ada orang yang sengaja menutup setiap pencarian yang mengarah pada keluarga Kuroko.

Tidak ada informasi rumah sakit yang akan dirujuk di luar negeri sana, tidak ada yang tahu _venue_ -nya di Amerika, saat ia mencoba menghubungi koleganya di kantor imigrasi. Keluarga kecil itu seperti raib ditelan bumi. Siapa yang paling berkuasa untuk dapat melakukan ini semua? Tentu saja Tanaka tahu, dan ia takkan mungkin bertanya pada orang itu.

.

 _~Present~_

Akashi melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Kuroko, pemuda itu masih saja memejamkan matanya. Sementara Mayuzumi sudah membersihkan diri, penampilannya tampak lebih segar.

"Tetsuya…" panggil sang ibu, sambil membelai lembut surai biru yang sama dengan miliknya. Akashi tahu diri dia bangkit dari kursi, setidaknya ia juga perlu menyegarkan dirinya, setelah hampir dua jam ia memejamkan mata dengan posisi yang sungguh tidak nyaman.

Perlahan iris biru jernih itu terbuka.

"Kaa-san, tou-san…" suaranya terdengar parau, matanya masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya…" suara ibunya yang lembut membuat kekuatan Kuroko bertambah, ia sudah bangun dengan sempurna. Disibaknya helaian rambut yang menutupi keningnya yang saat ini ditutup plester ringan berpori, menutup luka bekas jahitan.

"Masih sakit ?" Tanya sang ibu. Refleks jemari itu ikut menyentuh keningnya lalu menggeleng, walaupun masih terasa sedikit berdenyut, tapi ia tak ingin ibunya merasa khawatir.

"Syukurlah, sebentar lagi kau bisa pulang", ucap sang ibu.

"Nii-san, aku akan pulang" ucapnya saat Mayuzumi mendekat, pemuda dengan postur tinggi itu mengangguk, segaris senyum diberikan pada sang adik.

"Tentu saja, kau akan segera pulang, Tetsuya, oji-san sedang membereskan administrasinya". Sementara Akashi yang sekarang duduk di sofa hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

'Mereka akan membawa Tetsuya pergi lagi' batinnya, perasaan mendadak galau.

"Kita akan pulang ke Kyoto, kan, ba-san" suara Mayuzumi, Akashi hanya mampu memejamkan mata, sementara tangannya terkepal.

"Tapi nii-san, minggu dengan aku sudah mulai ujian tengah semester" ucap Tetsuya, sedikit membuat mantan sensei itu bernafas lega. Tampaknya saat ini Mayuzumi sedang ingin mempermainkan mantan kouhainya di Rakuzan High.

"Oh, Tetsuya kan pintar, tidak masalah kalau seminggu ini kau istirahat di Kyoto". Mata Akashi melirik interaksi kedua sepupu itu. Sang ibu mengangguk.

"Atau lebih baik kalau kau pindah sekolah ke Kyoto sekalian, daripada sendiri di sini" ekor mata Mayuzumi dapat melihat kepalan tangan Akashi tambah menguat.

"Kau bisa pindah ke sekolah lamaku, di Rakuzan" tambah Mayuzumi.

"Sekolah sensei?" suara lembut itu sampai di telinga Akashi, ia menoleh pada pemuda manis yang berusaha melihatnya. Akashi bangkit, mendekat.

"Tetsuya, mau pindah sekolah?" tanyanya. Sang ibu menatap penuh tanya, mengapa anaknya memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan sensei.

Mata mereka bertemu, iris biru muda jernih dengan rubi yang indah. 'Tetsuya, aku tak sanggup kalau kau pergi lagi' batinnya.

"Kaa-san, bolehkan kalau aku meneruskan sekolahku di sini?" suara itu seolah mengembalikan nyawa Akashi pada tubuhnya. Hatinya lega. Sangat.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum, mengangguk. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai merah itu lekat.

"Apakah kau bisa membantuku menjaga, Tetsuya, Akashi-kun?" suara itu sangat sejuk ditelinganya, seperti suara gemericik air.

"Dengan senang hati, ba-san" senyum tulus mengembang, sementara lirikan tajam ia dapat dari Mayuzumi, tapi Akashi tidak peduli.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa saat sebelumnya_**

Kuroko Akemi, seolah terlempar kembali pada saat dimana nyawanya seakan tercerabut, saat mendapati anaknya terkulai lemah, enam tahun yang lalu, di rumah sakit yang sama pula. Hati ibu mana yang kuat mendapati anak kesayangan mengalami peristiwa tragis, yang dalam mimpinya pun tak pernah terlintas. Bahkan dalam setiap doa yang ia pinta adalah keselamatan sang baby blue. Tapi saat itu ia meyaksikan derita yang tak terperi dari raut dan tubuh mungil itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluknya.

Luka pada tubuhnya bisa disembuhkan dalam beberapa waktu, tapi luka mental akibat peristiwa itu sungguh luar biasa.

Trauma yang dialami anaknya terlalu berat, untuk jiwanya yang polos, yang menganggap semua adalah baik, semua adalah saling melindungi bukan menyakiti.

Semenjak dirinya mulai bisa berkomunikasi, kasih sayang yang tercurah begitu besar. Juga dalam hal agama. Keluarga mereka penganut religi yang taat. Tidak boleh berbuat dosa, menjalankan semua ritual agama, tidak menyakiti semua makhluk hidup, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tetsuya harus menjaga bagian ini, ini, ini, dan itu" telunjuk ibunya pada daerah yang sensitif pada tubuhnya waktu kecil. Dan ini terus berulang ketika ia menginjak usia sekolah.

Pelajaran seks usia dini juga telah dia dapatkan. Sehingga ia tahu harus melindungi bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Saat keyakinannya tercabik semua menjadi hancur, tidak percaya lagi dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasa diri orang yang paling rendah dan kotor. Ia tak ingin disentuh siapa pun.

Dan orang itu yang ia tidak tau siapa telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia sangat membenci dirinya dan orang itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya dipindahkan dari Midorima hospital, tujuan utamanya adalah untuk mengasingkan dirinya terutama dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya untuk sementara. Keputusan ini diambil dengan berat hati oleh orang tua Tetsuya. Tapi demi proses penyembuhan, apa boleh buat. Mereka harus menguatkan hati. Demi kesembuhan sang buah hati. Rumah sakit yang dipilih berada di Kyoto, kedua orang tuanya ingin melupakan Tokyo yang telah merenggut kehidupan Tetsuya. Hal ini merupakan saran dari bos perusahaan, setelah kedua orang tua Tetsuya minta untuk pindah dari Tokyo, demi Tetsuya.

Dan ternyata benar di tempat ini Kuroko jauh lebih tenang. Beberapa terapi dilakukan. Berangsur keadaannya membaik. Walaupun ketakutan masih jelas tampak pada kedua bola matanya.

Beberapa terapis melakukan tugasnya, terkadang pelipis Tetsuya ditempeli kabel-kabel berukuran kecil. Hal ini dilakukan secara rutin.

Tak jarang pula terapis itu menyorotkan sinar redup ke retina matanya.

Orang tuanya juga meminta ahli _hypnoteraphy_ yang ada di klinik itu untuk dapat membantu menyembuhkannya.

Semuanya berproses dan memerlukan waktu yang tidak pendek. Terlebih Tetsuya seorang yang sangat sensitif.

Terkadang terapi tidak berjalan mulus, pemuda itu menunjukkan respon tidak seperti yang diharapkan.

Mata ibunya sering kali memerah bila hasil yang ditunjukkan sang anak tidak sesuai.

Suatu hari bos perusahaan tempat bekerja Kuroko Akemi dan Kuroko Hiroaki mendatangi mereka di rumah sakit, merekomendasikan pengobatan Testuya sekaligus mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Los Angeles, yang mau tidak mau harus dipenuhi keluarga kecil itu.

Pengobatan dilanjutkan di _Ronald Reagen Medical Center University of California_. Beberapa terapi baru dilakukan di tempat ini.

Selama hampir 3 tahun ia menjalani perawatan ini, banyak memori diotaknya dihapus, terutama saat kejadian, beberapa waktu sebelum dan pasca kejadian.

Ini terpaksa dilakukan, untuk menghapus rasa sakit pada fisik dan mentalnya yang berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri.

Kuroko hanya belajar seadanya sewaktu perawatan. Ia kehilangan 3 tahun masa sekolahnya.

Setelah dinyatakan siap untuk bersosialisasi, orang tuanya memasukkan Kuroko di sekolah internasional. Disana ia berteman dengan Kagami Taiga. Orang pertama dan satu-satunya teman yang dapat membantu kesembuhannya.

Kuroko masih menjalani rawat jalan untuk memantau kejiwaannya.

Kagami Taiga, membantu proses penyembuhan hal ini pun setelah psikolognya yang keturunan Yunani menyetujuinya.

" _He's good person, caring, strong, and hearted, altough he younger than your son_ " kata Mr. Richardson, psikolog ramah itu.

" _Tetsuya could be depend on him_ ". Katanya dengan binar pada iris abu-abu cerahnya

Dan ternyata benar walaupun Kagami terkadang kasar tapi dia sangat _care_ terhadap Kuroko, dia sangat mengerti kondisinya.

Kagami yang anak tunggal, begitu juga dengan Kuroko, mereka seperti saudara.

.

Semua begitu asing, entah rasanya banyak yang sudah dilalui tapi semakin diingat semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Tet-chan kenapa, sepertinya bingung" suara lembut sang ibu menarik seluruh atensinya.

"Rasanya banyak yang Tetsuya lupa, kaa-san" alis ibunya terangkat, senyum terukir menciptakan sepasang lesung pipit di pipinya yang putih.

"Ayo sarapan dulu, sebentar lagi temanmu datang" roti dengan selai custard dan susu vanilla hangat adalah menu sarapan hariannya.

Mulutnya sedang mengunyah ketika bel rumah berbunyi. Wanita berumur awal 40 tahun itu, membuka pintu.

" _Good morning_ " bariton yang sangat dikenalnya.

" _Good morning_ Kagami-kun, Tet-chan sedang sarapan ayo ke dapur" balas sang ibu.

Remaja bertubuh besar itu langsung duduk di depan Kuroko, mengambil beberapa lembar roti gandum mengoleskan mentega dan meletakkan lembaran selada, selembar keju cedar, irisan mentimun dan tomat, ditambah telur mata sapi diatasnya, lalu sebuah daging asap berwarna kemerahan diletakan pada tumpukan itu. Terakhir semprotan _mustard_ dan saos tomat untuk menambah rasa. Nah sandwich a 'la Kagami siap disantap, dan jangan salah ia membuatnya 4 tangkup sekaligus. Alasannya, 1 untuk Kuroko, 3 untuknya sendiri. Membungkusnya dengan plastik _warp_ untuk bekal.

"Ayo Kuroko, habiskan susumu, kita berangkat" kata Kagami.

Di halaman tampak ayah ibunya juga sudah siap.

Sekolah bertaraf internasional di LA adalah tempat belajar Kuroko dan Kagami.

Mereka tetangga walaupun berbeda blok, di kompleks perumahan itu banyak bermukim orang-orang dari Asia, terutama Jepang. Begitu pun orang tua kedua sahabat itu. Orang tua Kagami bekerja sebagai konsultan di bidang konstruksi, sedangkan pasangan Kuroko bekerja perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak dibidang jasa.

"Ayo, cepat naik nanti kalian terlambat masuk kelas" kata sang bunda. Pintu SUV berwarna metalik menganga menunggu penumpang naik. Sebelum gerbang sekolah mereka sudah diturunkan. Sesuai permintaan kedua anak itu.

Kagami menjadi satu-satunya teman Kuroko. Siswa siswi yang belajar di sekolah itu berasal dari berbagai negara, terutama anak-anak ekspatriat yang bekerja di LA.

Untuk Kuroko, Kagami boleh jadi seperti seseorang yang dapat melindungi.

Terapisnya berkata bahwa ia harus bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada temannya, dan sudah dua tahun ini mereka dekat. Kuroko tahu kalau Kagami punya banyak teman selain dirinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirnya bersekolah di sana, walaupun masih kelas satu _high school_. Tahun depan orang tuanya akan bertugas kembali di tanah kelahirannya.

Orang tuanya akan bertugas kembali di Jepang, di Kyoto. Begitu pula dengan Kagami, hanya saja ia tidak bersama orang tuanya. Kagami akan tinggal di Tokyo.

"Kagami-kun, boleh aku ikut denganmu, sekolah di Tokyo?" walaupun intonasinya datar, tetapi tersirat keinginan yang kuat.

"Minta pada orang tuamu, Kuroko, tapi jangan menyusahkan ku" jawabnya.

Awalnya Kuroko Akemi - sang bunda - keberatan. Ada ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Tapi lazuardi itu menatapnya penuh pengharapan.

"Nanti kaa-san bicarakan dulu dengan tou-san mu" jawabnya.

Maka awal semester kedua kelas sepuluh, mereka hadir di sekolah ini.

Kagami yang tidak terbiasa dengan jenis-jenis aksara Jepang, mengalami kesulitan. Beruntung Kuroko bisa membantunya.

Apartemen yang mereka tempati adalah milik orang tua Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kau harus berusaha keras untuk mengenal ribuan bentuk huruf kanji, hiragana, katakana…"

"Apaan...kenapa tidak menggunakan huruf latin saja, hanya 26 huruf aku sudah bisa mengerti banyak pengetahuan" dengusnya.

"Tapi kita kan orang Jepang, Kagami-kun" balasnya datar.

"Aargh merepotkan sekali"

Hubungan mereka sangat erat.

Dimana ada Kagami disana ada Kuroko. Bahkan bangku mereka pun berdekatan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ikut ekstra kurikuler basket, seperti saat mereka di LA, Kagami yang serius dan Kuroko yang selalu bekerja keras.

.

Di Seirin Kuroko sangat senang semua yang ada disana menyayanginya, tidak saja Kagami yang selalu ada mejaganya, juga teman-teman dan para senpai baik hati yang selalu dekat dengannya, begitu yang Kuroko Akemi dengar dari sang buah hati, walaupun sebenarnya ia bulan lagi remaja tetapi seorang pria muda, yang kehilangan beberapa tahun usianya.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

Note:

Reader tachi….

Mel telat lagi, maaf….  
maafkan juga kalau chapter ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan

mudah-mudahan masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya :)

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, follow, favorit, dan review cerita ini

 _Especially for_ Kiki Zaoldyk, miichan maru, Sinaoi sora, Vanilla Parfait, Sunsuke UzuChiha, cbx, Guest, Bebek Kuning, killua san, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, dhika wati, Kina Arisugawa, thanks for your review

Love you all ~~


	9. He's back!

_Akashi Seijuurou menemukan kembali Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun, tetapi pada kenyataannya Kuroko kini masih seorang siswa sebuah high school padahal mereka seusia. Untuk mengetahui kebenaran ini Akashi berusaha menggali banyak informasi tentang mahluk bersurai biru yang sangat disukainya itu. Saat ini sosoknya sangat dekat, ia ingin mengembalikan ingatannya yang terhapus._

 _._

Kuroko no Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadathosi

 _Story_ _by_ Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

 _._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **He's Back!**_

.

~ _Case have to closed_ ~

Sebuah ruangan di lantai lima belas _Akashi Corp. Tower_ , ditata secara artistik dengan peralatan dan _furniture_ yang _extraordinary_ sungguh memanjakan mata yang melihatnya, tetapi suasana di ruang kerja Akashi Masaomi yang luas tampak begitu tegang, walaupun beberapa orang hadir di sana, dan hampir semuanya sebaya. Bila ditilik tampak seperti kisedai dalam versi yang lebih tua 30 tahunan, mereka masih tampak tampan dan gagah. Sementara dua wanita cantik duduk di kursi sudut, keduanya terisak.

"Kita harus menutup kasus anakmu, Hiro" suara tegas terdengar sangat berwibawa. Akashi Masaomi yang duduk di sofa marun dengan sandaran tinggi bersuara tegas.

Kuroko Hiroaki, menatap nyalang pria di depannya, sementara isakan dari sudut sana terdengar tertahan.

"Ini menyangkut kita semua, Hiro, banyak yang dipertaruhkan disini, terutama kita para orang tuanya, juga perusahaan, kalau kejadian ini sampai tersebar ke luar. Kita semua akan membantu kesembuhan anakmu" kembali suara tegas itu terdengar.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan semua itu, Masaomi, anakku hancur!" Nada marah bercampur kecewa, tidak setuju dengan keputusan sepihak.

"Hiro, kita semua akan mendukungmu, kesembuhan anakmu adalah prioritas utama, aku akan perintahkan dokter terbaik menanganinya, juga psikolog, kalau perlu tenaga psikiater terbaik akan aku datangkan untuk membantu penyembuhannya." ucap kepala rumah sakit Midorima _Ho_ _spital,_ Midorima Shinzuki.

"Kau harus merahasiakan ini semua, Shinzuki, tidak ada catatan apa pun yang bisa diketahui selain oleh timmu!" Masaomi mengingatkan. Maka tidak ada _medical record_ baik di komputer maupun pada kartu periksa atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya di rumah sakitnya. Ataupun rumah sakit lain yang menangani Tetsuya, karena masih dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Tidak ada investigasi lagi dari kepolisian di sekolah itu, Daimura, hentikan semua penyelidikan!" tatapan iris merah itu kemudian beralih pada seorang perwira polisi berpostur tinggi tegap, yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan jendela. Kepala berambut _navy_ pendek menoleh, rahangnya tampak tegas, Aomine Daimura, mengangguk.

"Dan kau Riyo, harus mengurus keimigrasian, kalau suatu saat nanti keluarga Kuroko harus ke luar negeri, atur tidak ada catatan sama sekali!" pria bersurai keemasan mengangguk. Tidak sulit untuk seorang kepala Kantor Imigrasi di Tokyo seperti Kise Riyo, untuk menghapus jejak seseorang yang keluar dari negaranya. Siapa pun yang mencari keluarga Kuroko, akan menemui kebuntuan, seperti yang kemudian Tanaka alami, saat mencari keberadaan Kuroko, untuk membantu tuan mudanya.

Pertemuan itu diadakan sesaat setelah kejadian tragis Tetsuya.

Semua pria dewasa yang ada disana mengadakan pertemuan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh anak-anak mereka. Segala perkembangan diawasi.

"Akemi, apakah kau tahu kalau Sei sangat menyukai anakmu?" Suara Shiori terdengar diantara isakan, ibu muda itu mengangguk. Digenggamannya dua lembar surat yang sudah beberapa kali ia remat. Hasil _visum._ Ia mendapatkannya dari perwira polisi yang berdiri tak jauh dari suaminya. Surat keterangan dari rumah sakit yang ditunjuk pihak berwajb untuk memeriksa anaknya kini ada ditangannya. Lembaran itu adalah alat bukti untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut pihak kepolisian. Tapi tidak, surat itu berakhir ditangannya. Shiori memintanya untuk melenyapkan surat itu.

"Kita harus memisahkan mereka, kau setuju untuk pindah ke Kyoto 'kan? Bukankah kalian ingin pindah dari Tokyo? Kami akan mengurus semuanya." lanjut nyonya besar Akashi, tampak ada keberatan pada iris biru langit di wajah wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Hal ini telah diputuskan, orang tua Tetsuya tetap bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, tetapi _venue_ -nya berpindah ke Kyoto, masih tetap dibawah naungan _Akashi Corporation_ segmen bisnis jasa.

Ternyata sesaat setelah pemisahan itu dilakukan, Akashi Shiori mendapati putra satu-satunya patah hati. Ia kehilangan, setelah tak menemukan bocah biru kesukaannya.

"Tidak apa, biarkan ia belajar untuk menata hatinya, Shiori, Seijuurou masih terlalu muda, biar ia tambah kuat." hibur suaminya saat sang istri mengkhawatirkan putra tunggalnya.

Keluarga Akashi sering mengadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga lain yang secara level sosial hampir sama dengan mereka, mengenalkan anak-anak mereka, terutama keluarga yang mempunyai anak gadis, siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatian sang Akashi muda, berharap bisa menghapus entitas biru langit yang disukainya. Alih-alih berteman dan akrab dengan gadis-gadis, ia lebih membenamkan dirinya dengan urusan bisnis dan perusahaan, memperkenalkan dirinya pada keluarga rekan bisnis sang ayah hanya demi sopan santun semata. Hal ini terus berlangsung hingga kini. Berkali pula Akashi muda diajak ayahnya ikut _gathering_ di perusahaan, untuk lebih mengenal pegawai dan rekanan serta keluarganya. Yang intinya siapa tahu ada gadis cantik yang menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

Saat Seijuurou memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Kyoto, orang tuanya khawatir anaknya akan menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya di kota itu. Maka dengan alasan mengurus bisnis dan pengobatan yang lebih modern, Akashi Masaomi sengaja menemui kepala keluarga Kuroko yang saat itu tengah menjaga anaknya di rumah sakit. Lelaki penuh wibawa itu meminta keluarga Kuroko untuk pindah ke negara paman Sam menangani perwakilan Akashi ada di Los Angeles.

Kedua keluarga itu berusaha yang terbaik demi anak-anak tunggal mereka.

.

.

 _~Present~_

Mata biru jernih, menatap dalam sepasang iris rubi yang indah. Tetsuya entah mengapa betah berlama-lama menatap iris rubi indah sang sensei. Sementara Akashi merasa hatinya menghangat, ia ingin Tetsuya membuka hatinya, percaya padanya, bergantung padanya.

"Sensei, mengapa kau baik sekali padaku?" tanyanya. Seulas senyum dibibir pria muda itu.

"Apa yang Tetsuya rasakan?" Mantan sensei itu malah balik bertanya. Kedua alis Kuroko bertaut.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya aku telah mengenal sensei lama sekali, rasanya tidak asing..." lengan kokoh itu terangkat, membelai pipi Kuroko. 'Apakah kau masih ingat Tetsuya, betapa aku suka sekali melakukannya dulu, membelai pipi gembilmu? Batinnya.

"Begitu menurutmu?" tanyanya lagi, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Atau mungkin dikehidupan sebelumnya kita pernah sangat dekat, sensei?" kepalanya meneleng. Akashi hanya terkekeh. Bukan di kehidupan yang lalu, _dear_ , tapi hanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum kau menghilang, dan membuatku putus asa.

Sepenggal perbincangan suatu saat ketika mereka bertemu.

.

Akashi semakin sering berkunjung ke apartemen Kagami. Tidak saja menjaga Tetsuya-nya tetapi ia juga sukarela menjadi guru privat mereka. Seperti saat ini, menjelang ujian tengah semester, matematika pelajaran yang sulit untuk dua orang itu, setelah 20 menit satu soal tidak terpecahkan.

"Sensei, Kagami-kun tidak bisa mengerjakan soal nomor 4, katanya sulit sekali." nadanya datar, yang disebut namanya melotot, memang tidak salah sih, tapi kenapa juga namanya disebut.

"Temee!" umpatnya

"Bukannya kau juga tidak bisa mengerjakannya, Tetsuya?" suara tenang mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku bertajuk bisnis modern. Kagami terkekeh merasa menang.

"Aku sedang berusaha, sensei, tapi Kagami-kun mengeluh terus, aku jadi terganggu." diucapkan dengan datar, sementara pensil ditangannya mencoret-coret kertas buram.

Pluk! Karet penghapus mendarat mulus di kening Kuroko.

"Sakit Kagami-kun!" serunya, "tanggung jawab kalau berdarah lagi!" rajuknya menunjuk kening yang masih ditempeli plester. Kagami balas menjulurkan lidah, Akashi menghela nafas. Kalau dibiarkan mereka tidak akan berhenti bertengkar.

"Sudah-sudah, mana yang sulit?"

.

"Taiga, sepertinya sudah terlalu malam untuk aku pulang, aku menginap di sini saja!" setengah minta ijin dan setengah memaksa. Jarum jam hampir menunjuk ke angka dua belas. Kuroko menelungkup di meja rendah, tertidur. Buku-buku masih berserakan.

"Akan aku siapkan futon, sensei." Kagami beranjak. Sementara Akashi membereskan buku, menumpuknya dengan rapi. Membangunkan Kuroko yang sudah terlelap. Tapi sosok mungil itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi membuka mata, hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Akashi mengangkat tubuh ringan itu.

"Aku bantu, sensei." suara Kagami terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Akashi hanya menggeleng. Sensei yang lebih pendek itu samasekali tidak kesulitan membopong tubuh mungil, lalu menidurkannya di atas kasur bersprei biru muda, di kamar Kuroko.

.

"Taiga, berapa lama kau mengenal Tetsuya?" sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar bercat biru muda itu.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak kelas dua _middle school,_ di LA, sensei." mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Kau tahu tentang _treatment_ kesehatannya?" Kagami mengangguk, bibirnya membentuk garis, enggan membahas masalah ini, tapi seperti dugaannya, sensei pasti ingin tahu tentang masa lalu sahabatnya. Akhirnya Kagami bercerita. Wajah Akashi terkadang mengeras bila Kagami menceritakan hal-hal sulit yang dihadapi sang sahabat, terutama saat Kagami mengatakan bahwa Kuroko beberapa kali menyayat pergelangan tangan, hati pemuda itu kembali berdenyut nyeri. Meski telah menjalani begitu banyak _treatment,_ keinginan untuk melenyapkan dirinya masih juga belum hilang, pikirnya sendu.

"Sensei, sepertinya sudah mengenal Kuroko sejak lama." Akashi hanya mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Sudah malam Taiga, sebaiknya kau segera tidur, besok kalian ujian." pungkas Akashi menutup pembicaraan.

"Un, sensei, futonnya mau kuletakan di sini atau di kamar Kuroko?"

"Di situ saja, biar aku nanti yang membereskannya." Kagami mengangguk lalu langkahnya menjauh, masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Buku tentang bisnis modern kembali di bacanya, namun hanya beberapa menit saja, rasa lelah mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Futon yang Kagami letakan di samping sofa dibawa ke kamar Kuroko, menggelarnya di sebelah ranjang tanpa kaki itu, mereka berbaring hampir sejajar. Di sudut ruangan Nigou terbangun, kupingnya berdiri, mendengus, ekornya bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri, lalu menyamankan tubuh gemuknya pada kotak tidur yang hangat. Mata yang sama dengan tuannya menutup.

Wajah tidur Kuroko terlihat sangat damai, mereka berhadapan. Dengkuran halus menandakan betapa pulasnya tidur sosok mungil itu. Akashi bisa menatapnya dengan bebas, helaian biru muda yang sebagian menutup kening disibak, jarinya menelusur pada alis tipis biru muda, pelipis, pipi lembut, dagu, lalu pada bibir yang sedikit terbuka, diusapnya halus. Matanya terkunci disana, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, jarak dikikis habis, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sewarna koral, sedikit mengulum bibir bawah mungil yang kenyal. Sesaat bibir Kuroko menghisap miliknya. Akashi tersentak, matanya terbelalak, ia melepas kecupannya, perlahan ia menjauh, menatap wajah damai itu, Tetsuya masih terlelap, saat ini ia mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri, di mata Akashi pemandangan itu begitu indah. Kantuk sama sekali hilang. Sepanjang malam ia hanya memandangi wajah itu. 'Aku harus tidur' batinnya. Jarak kembali dikikis, dikecupnya dengan sayang kening putih itu.

"Oyasumi Tetsuya" bisiknya.

"Oyasuminasai, Seijuurou-kun" suara itu lirih, serupa gumaman, mata Akashi membulat sempurna. 'Apa katanya? Dia memanggil namaku seperti dulu!' batinnya.

"Tetsuya." Panggil pemuda itu, namun yang dipanggil hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, menarik selimut sampai dagunya tanpa terbangun sama sekali.

"Tetsuya!" panggilnya sekali lagi, diguncangnya pelan pangkal lengan yang tertutup selimut, tapi sosok itu benar-benar pulas. 'Barusan itu nyata 'kan? Tetsuya memanggil namaku' batinnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memicingkan matanya, terjaga sampai pagi, arsir kehitaman tampak di bawah kedua matanya.

.

Akashi menyesap teh, saat Kuroko keluar dari kamar, seragamnya sudah rapi melekat pada tubuhnya yang mungil, sedangkan Kagami menyiapkan sarapan di konter dapur, tinggal telur mata sapi yang masih ia goreng di _fry pan_.

Kuroko mengeluarkan susu vanilla dalam kemasan dari lemari es. Akashi hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan kedua sahabat itu. Sosok mungil itu tampak segar, rambutnya masih sedikit basah pada ujung-ujungnya.

"Selamat pagi sensei, apa kau menginap di sini?" sapanya saat Akashi mendekati mereka, beranjak dari sofa. Pria muda itu mengangguk meletakan cangkir di atas meja. Kagami yang meletakan telur setengah matang di piring hanya melirik interaksi itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau sensei tidur di kamarmu, Kuroko?" katanya

"Eeh." mata lebar itu semakin bulat menatap pria muda itu, seolah bertanya, 'benarkah?' Akashi hanya terkekeh.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali, Tetsuya."

"Sensei, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" alisnya sedikit menukik.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu 'kan kalau sensei menggendongmu ke tempat tidur." goda Kagami. Alis biru muda semakin menukik, menatap sang sensei dengan tidak percaya.

"Bohong, Kagami-kun yang gendong aku, seperti biasa." rengutnya pada Kagami yang masih menata tiga piring. Akashi kembali terkekeh.

"Sudah, sudah, cepat sarapan, nanti kalian kesiangan sekolah. Tetsuya, jangan lupa makanan Nigou habis, itu yang terakhir." telunjuk Akashi mengarah pada piring makan yang hampir habis isinya dilahap si anjing kecil.

"Kagami-kun ingatkan aku membeli makanan anjing sepulang sekolah!" yang hanya dibalas gumaman.

Jam 7.20 mereka sampai di sekolah diantar Akashi, yang kemudian melaju menuju mansionnya.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sei." saat ia sampai di kediamannya yang sangat besar itu, Ibunya baru saja melepas kepergian suaminya untuk bekerja, sesaat lalu mereka berpapasan di gerbang, wanita cantik itu menggunakan blouse putih dipadukan celana warna coklat muda, berdiri di depan taman mawar kesukaannya.

"Selamat pagi, okaa-sama." ibunya menatap tajam pada garis-garis hitam halus di sekitar matanya.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Aku kurang tidur, belajar untuk UAS dan mengajari anak-anak itu matematika." ujar Akashi muda sambil merangkul pundak sang bunda.

"Yang satu bukan anak-anak lagi, Sei." kata ibunya, hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Apakah kau masih menyukai Tetsuya?" nyaris tersedak pemuda itu ditanya demikian.

"Apakah setelah sekian lama kau masih menyukainya, bahkan sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda?" lanjut ibunya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, semuanya tidak ada yang luput dari perhatian ibunya. Seperti cenayang saja, semua yang ia punya, ia rasa, ia lakukan, seolah diketahui wanita itu.

"Iya, okaa-sama." Matanya dilarikan pada rumpun mawar yang saat ini sedang bermekaran.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" iris bening ibunya mencari sepasang iris rubi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ingatannya…" gelengan kuat ia terima dari ibunya

"Jangan! jangan pernah lakukan itu!" suara sang bunda naik setengah oktaf.

"Kenapa?" sergah anaknya, ia memutar kepalanya, iris mereka kini bertemu.

"Apa kau tega membuatnya sakit lagi? Setelah sekian lama proses penyembuhannya?"

"Tapi Tetsuya sama sekali lupa padaku, okaa-sama." ada nada putus asa.

"Buat lembaran baru, untuknya, untukmu, Sei, lupakan semua masa lalu." ujar ibunya serius.

"Kaa-sama, ba-san memintaku menjaga Tetsuya." hati-hati ia berkata. Tapi hanya anggukan yang ia terima. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa ibunya pasti sudah tahu.

Ya, tentu saja Nyonya Akashi tahu, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia dihubungi ibu Tetsuya, bahwa Akashi muda sudah dekat lagi dengan anaknya.

.

.

Minggu pagi, udara terasa lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya, angin yang bertiup pun hanya sepoi-sepoi. Matahari bersinar terang, langit biru seolah memantul dari kedua iris biru yang tampak serius membaca di balkon apartemen. Dari arah bawah Akashi dapat melihat sosok mungil itu. Ia telah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kita mau kemana, sensei?" Akashi hanya tersenyum lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sebuah sekolah.

"Ikuti aku Tetsuya" lengan kokoh itu menggandengnya.

"Tapi kenapa mataku harus ditutup? lagian ini jauh, sensei, banyak sekali tangganya" rajuknya, Akashi sesekali memperingatkan langkah Tetsuya, beberapa kali hampir terjerembab karena perbedaan tinggi undakan, dan lengan kokoh itu tidak sekalipun membiarkannya terjatuh.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Tetsuya dapat merasakan angin yang berhembus sedikit kencang, ia berjengit.

"Apa Tetsuya tahu ini dimana?" penutup mata dilepas, Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali, beradaptasi dengan sinar yang tiba-tiba menyerang retinanya. Kepalanya berputar, bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergerak, mengitari tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya berbinar.

"Tetsuya tahu?" ulang Akashi

"Un!" jawaban singkat disertai anggukan. Mata Akashi berbinar.

"Lalu?"

"Ini _middle school_ -ku, sensei."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku pindah ke Kyoto, terus ke Amerika." kening Akashi berkerut. 'Sesimpel itu kah?' batinnya. Kuroko berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas, kedua lengannya berpegangan pada besi pagar itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu pipinya, kulit putihnya yang halus memantul sinar matahari pagi. Sungguh indah di mata Akashi yang sekian lama merindukannya. 'Aku harap ini waktu yang tepat' batinnya.

"Tetsuya, aku menyukaimu" bisiknya tepat di telinga kanan Kuroko, tubuhnya tepat di belakang tubuh mungil, sementara masing-masing tangannya menangkup di atas kedua tangan mungil itu.

"Sensei…" belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan ucapannya, bibir Akashi sudah menempel di pipinya. Hangat. Semburat merah mengarsir parasnya bahkan sampai daun telinganya. Lengan itu kini melingkar di perut Kuroko. Tubuh kokoh memerangkap tubuh mungil di depannya. Wangi vanilla dan mint bercampur. Akashi terlena, Kuroko terbuai. Kedua pasang mata mereka terpejam. Menikmati sensasi hangat.

"Seijuurou-kun…" bibir mungil itu bergumam, menyebut sebuah nama.

"Tetsuya!" seketika mata Akashi membulat, membalikan tubuh mungil itu, menghadapkan wajah itu padanya. Kuroko tidak kalah kaget, menangkup rapat bibir dengan kedua tangannya. Ada rasa bersalah pada iris biru mudanya. Wajahnya mengeras.

"M maaf, maafkan aku, sensei, maaf…" Kuroko tidak bisa berpaling, karena kedua tangan itu menangkup pipi gembilnya. Mata rubi itu menusuk tajam iris biru langit. Kuroko ingin menghilang saat ini juga. 'Kenapa nama itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibirku' sesal Kuroko.

Dalam satu hentakan tubuh itu dipeluk erat. Wajah Akashi membenam dalam pundak ringkih.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya" bisiknya. Ada gelenyar dihatinya.

"Sensei, maafkan aku, aku…" Kuroko berusaha keluar dari pelukan Akashi.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" kening Akashi berkerut, hatinya hangat, hatinya bahagia. Tapi mengapa Tetsuya-nya merasa bersalah.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi khawatir, mata lebar itu berair.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sensei…." Akashi semakin bingung. Ditariknya pelan lengan kurus itu, ia dudukan di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang salah, Tetsuya?" yang ditanya hanya mampu menunduk.

"A aku…hanya…aku… tidak tahu tiba-tiba menyebut namanya, sensei." suaranya lirih. Akashi tersenyum membelai surai lembut itu.

"Hmm, siapa dia?" pancingnya.

"Di dia…aku tidak ingat " Kuroko menggeleng dua tiga kali.

"Dia orang yang kau sukai?" Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "mu mungkin…". Senyuman di bibir sang sensei semakin lebar.

"Apa aku bisa menggantikan posisinya?" kini kepala itu mendongak, mempertemukan iris biru lebar itu dengan rubi yang tampak berpendar bahagia.

"Aku tidak tahu, sensei."

"Kau ingat dia seperti apa?" mata Kuroko terpejam membayangkan sesuatu.

"Aku lupa sensei, tapi rasanya dia sedikit mirip seperti sensei, tapi…" ingatan Kuroko benar-benar kabur.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak keberatan kau mengingat orang itu, tapi kau harus tahu, kau milikku seutuhnya"

"Sensei, apa di dunia ini ada dua orang yang sangat mirip?"

"Mungkin…" Akashi menggantung jawabannya.

"Sepertinya sensei sedikit mirip dengannya, wanginya… ah entah aku lupa…" membuat Akashi tersenyum geli, 'tentu saja Tetsuya'.

Orang paling dicintainya sudah kembali, berada nyaman dalam pelukan.

"Sensei, mengapa membawaku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya mengingat sesuatu."

"Tentang apa sensei, rasanya banyak sekali yang aku lupa."

Sekolah itu sepi, gym tempat mereka berlatih dulu masih kokoh berdiri. Tidak berubah sedikit pun, mungkin hanya cat yang melabur temboknya nampak sedikit kusam.

Di Gym itu, di ruang loker itu, di ruang ganti itu…. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kuroko berbalik mendekap tubuh kokoh di depannya, tangannya mencengkeram kuat punggung Akashi. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"Tetsuya…"

"Sensei, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini, kumohon..." suaranya memelas. Akashi membisikan kata-kata penenang, mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan penuh sayang. Menatap biru bening itu dengan sangat intens menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Tetsuya."

Jemari lentik itu bergetar, Akashi meraih, menggenggamnya ia dapat merasakan tubuh di depannya gemetar.

"Apa yang Tetsuya takutkan?" Tanyanya lembut. Kuroko sesak, ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tapi tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari sana.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakiti Tetsuya sedikit pun, kau paham?" Entah apa yang menjadi ketakutannya, namun rasa tak nyaman itu berangsur hilang. Sosok kokoh yang ada di dekatnya benar-benar mampu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tapi tiba-tiba Kuroko memberontak, melarikan diri ke luar ruangan, Akashi tersentak kaget, ia segera berlari menyusulnya.

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya..." panggilnya, ia mencari ke setiap sudut terdekat gedung olah raga ini.

Akhirnya ia mendapati pemuda itu tersudut di depan gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olah raga. Tengah berjongkok kepalanya terbenam diantara lututnya, isakannya terdengar.

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi dengan khawatir.

"Jangan mendekat Seijuurou-kun, jangan dekati aku, aku kotor, aku menjijikkan". Lengan putih itu mengibas, seolah berkata 'menjauh…menjauhlah!'

Suara Kuroko seperti lolongan, air matanya berurai. Matanya terlihat kosong. Akashi panik. Diterjangnya tubuh mungil itu. Rasa bersalah merajai hatinya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi, sayang!" ucapannya lolos begitu saja.

"Aku tidak pantas bersamamu, Seijuurou-kun, aku ...aku...mau mati saja…"

"Tidak, tidak, lihat aku, Tetsuya!" mata itu basah.

Akashi menolak mengalami kejadian itu lagi.

"Tetsuya dengarkan aku, lihat aku!" Bahunya dicengkeram kuat. Iris lebar biru langit itu redup, sama sekali tidak ada cahaya didalamnya. Hanya ada luka. Keping biru muda bergulir, menatap iris rubi yang menatapnya khawatir.

"S sensei...sensei" suaranya tercekat, dan tubuh itu pun ambruk. 'Benar kata okaa-sama, aku tidak boleh melakukannya, aku hanya menyakiti Tetsuya' batinnya. Tubuh mungil itu ia peluk erat. Ia menyesal. Sangat.

.

.

 _~Kuroko side~_

Mata lebar Kuroko semakin membesar ketika menoleh ke arah ruang ganti itu.

Kilatan peristiwa enam tahun yang lalu seakan seperti sebuah film rusak yang diputar ulang, dalam rentetan gambar yang kadang tersendat dan buram.

Beberapa kilasan muncul di kepalanya, ketika seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi menyatakan perasaannya padanya. 'Seijuurou-kun' ia memanggil nama pemuda itu. Ingatan kaburnya seolah memperlihatkan saat mereka berada di atap sekolah beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Hatinya hangat, mulai saat itu remaja tampan yang dipuja di seantero sekolah memilihnya menjadi kekasih. Hari-hari dilalui dengan perasaan senang, dan sensasi hangat yang menggelayuti hatinya. Seolah semua tersenyum padanya. Hari-hari terasa indah dan ringan.

Rasa bahagia membuatnya lengah, ketika ia sedang mengganti seragam seorang diri di ruang loker, tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kokoh mendekap tubuhnya, dia memberontak tapi kepalanya membentur pintu loker dengan keras, sesaat kesadarannya hilang. Setengah sadar ketika merasakan tubuhnya dijamah dengan liar, leher belakangnya digigiti basah, ia berusaha untuk kembali memberontak, tapi kini tangannya terikat. Ketakutan luar biasa menderanya. Apalagi saat ia merasakan celana olahraga ditarik, air matanya meluncur, ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya saat dua lapis fabrik itu dilepas paksa ia berteriak namun mulutnya dibekap, dalam ketakutan yang membuncah ia merasa genitalnya diremas. Mata lebar itu membeliak saat bagian belakangnya merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras memenetrasi bagian itu. Rasa sakit yang tak terperi menyebabkan jiwanya seolah keluar dari tubuhnya yang ringkih. Ia menjerit namun hanya sampai rongga mulut saja, karena dekapan tangan besar itu, ia tak tahan dengan sakit dan perihnya. Air matanya bercucuran. Rasa sakit yang membekukan pikirian serta tubuhnya, semua sendinya seakan terlepas. Tanpa sadar ia hanya mampu menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Kaa-san tolong Tetsuya, sakiit! kaa-saan…", bola matanya memutih. Setelah itu pemuda mungil itu merasa semuanya menjadi gelap. 'Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku? kaa-san, tou-san…kami-sama…'

Ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan sakit dibagian belakang tubuhnya, ia masih bisa merasakan bagian itu robek dan berdarah.

.

Saat mulai masuk sekolah setelah menjalani pengobatannya yang pertama ia merasa seluruh mata yang menatapnya seakan menuduhnya jalang. Kuroko ingin lenyap dari muka bumi saat itu juga. Ia malu. Teramat sangat. Tidak pernah ada lagi hari cerah dalam hidupnya.

Rasa sakit yang mendera dan rasa terluka yang dalam membuat jiwanya goncang. Ia tak mau bertemu siapapun, tak mau disentuh siapa pun. Terutama 'dia' juga teman-temannya di klub basket yang hampir setiap hari berlatih bersama sebelum kejadian itu, Kuroko tidak mungkin bisa bersama mereka lagi, dirinya sudah ternoda, sudah hancur. Meski begitu Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, dan Murasakibara Atsusi, serta manajer mereka, Momoi Satsuki, tidak pernah sekalipun memperlakukannya secara buruk, bahkan mereka lebih melindunginya lagi. Tidak pernah membiarkannya sendiri. Apalagi sang kapten, tak pernah sekalipun membiarkannya lepas dari penjagaan.

Saat dia yang sangat disukainya selalu ada didekatnya, bukan membuat Kuroko senang tetapi semakin merasa bersalah, dirinya tidak bisa menjaga diri dan tubuhnya, rasa bersalah itu semakin menjadi, membuatnya ingin mati. Ia tak kuat melihat mata berwarna rubi indah itu menitik air mata, saat dia menemaninya malam-malam, saat diperlakukan secara lembut, ia akan memilih menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ingin meninggalkannya agar tak usah melihat paras tampan itu bersedih pada mahluk sampah seperti dirinya.

Kuroko semakin lama seperti tubuh tanpa nyawa, ia hanya mengikuti semua yang dilakukan pada tubuhnya, pikirannya, apa pun itu. Ia berkali-kali ingin lenyap dari muka bumi, dari semua orang yang pernah dikenalnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menghilang untuk selamanya. Hal yang masih ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana menghapus air mata dari wajah ayu okaa-sannya, ia ingin wajah otou-sannya tidak tertekan lagi. Hanya itu. Mantra yang selalu dikatakan okaa-sannya setiap waktu menjadi penguatnya.

"Tetsuya anak okaa-san yang kuat, semua akan baik-baik saja," lalu bundanya melanjutkan "Tetsuya hanya tinggal mengikuti semua yang dokter katakan, dan kau akan segera sembuh, melupakan semuanya." Ucapan yang menenangkan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Perlahan sosok dengan surai merah itu mengabur seiring waktu, seiring sinar-sinar biru lembut memasuki retinanya yang rutin disorotkan oleh dokternya, seiring obat-obat yang ia telan, seiring hitungan angka yang _hypnotherapist_ sebutkan. Makin lama makin tenang, sosoknya hilang dari ingatan Kuroko, semua tentang kejadian menyedihkan itu mengabur. Tidak ada lagi yang menyakitkan. Semua seolah terbarukan. Terasa ringan. Disampingnya ada ayah, ibu, juga sahabat baiknya yang selalu siap membantu, mendukung, bahkan menjadi sandarannya.

Saat ini sandarannya bertambah satu, seorang sensei baik hati yang rela ada untuknya. Ada pendar bahagia saat sensei bersurai merah itu memberikan perhatian lebih. Ada rasa hangat yang meyusupi hati waktu sensei berada di dekatnya. Entah mengapa Kuroko seperti mengalami déjà vu. Tapi ia tidak ingat dibagian mananya. Hanya saja ia merasa pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama yang tengah ia alami sekarang, tapi entah kapan, entah dengan siapa.

.

.

Mata biru lebar mengerjap saat ini ia ada di kamarnya, berbaring, sementara pemuda dengan surai merah, berada disampingnya. Jemarinya bertaut.

"Tetsuya sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah bariton dengan lembut. Tubuh ringkih itu mencoba bangkit, mendudukan diri di kasur single-nya.

"Sensei…" ada nada getir pada suaranya, Akashi dapat mendengarnya, ada sayatan dihatinya. Jemari mungil itu melepas tautannya. Wajah pucat itu semakin pucat.

"Sensei, aku mengingat beberapa hal, apakah…apakah kau Seijuurou-kun?" suaranya bergetar, wajah manisnya tertunduk surai depannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Iris rubi melebar, sesaat ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ada rasa khawatir, takut akan kehilangan sosok di depannya lagi bila ia salah menjawab. Tapi bagaimana pun juga hatinya sudah tidak kuat bila menahannya terlalu lama.

"Tetsuya, aku, ya aku Seijuurou-kun mu." suaranya pelan. Wajah di depannya berpaling, air matanya tak dapat ditahan, meluncur begitu saja.

"Seijuurou-kun" bisiknya pilu. Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu didekap, surai biru langitnya diusap lembut.

"Tetsuya, aku merindukanmu, tolong jangan jauhi aku lagi."

"Tapi, Sen – Seijuurou-kun, aku…aku…hiks…" kalimatnya terputus, tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tetsuya" ditepuknya punggung mungil itu, dan sekali lagi ia mengucapkan mantra itu, "Semua akan baik-baik saja".

"Aku akan selalu ada disisimu selamanya" janji yang diucapkan dengan tulus dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Janji yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu.

.

'Dear, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, berusaha menghapus memori buruk yang telah aku lakukan padamu dulu, walaupun aku takkan pernah sekalipun melupakannya, karena aku hanya milikmu, Seijuurou hanya terikat pada Tetsuya seorang. Maafkan aku, sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menderita. Aku tak pernah menyangka aku telah menyebabkanmu trauma seperti ini. Hanya saja aku terlalu mencintaimu, menginginkanmu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Kau tak pernah tahu jika hatiku sebagian telah mati rasa karena merindukanmu. Aku akan menutup semuanya, aku akan memulai cerita baru untuk kita, Tetsuya '.

Sulur-sulur hangat itu merambati hati keduanya, mengikat jiwa yang saling merindu. Mereka ungkapkan dengan pelukan yang semakin erat.

.

~TBC~

.

* * *

Note:

Dear readers….

Mohon maafkan karena keterlambatan Mel melanjutkan cerita ini...~bowing

Chapter depan adalah yang terakhir dari cerita ini. Pastinya reader sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti apa, tapi boleh kan kalau Mel minta saran bagusnya diakhiri seperti apa?… XD

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, follow, favorit, dan review cerita ini XD

 _Especially for_ miichan maru, ShirShira, killua san, Vanilla Parfait, Sunsuke UzuChiha, kyokohikari, Gaby, Akashi Seira, cbx, thanks for your review, energizing me…^^

~Love you all

and

happy new years~~


	10. Happiness

_Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya menemukan kembali Kuroko Tetsuya yang sempat menghilang beberapa tahun, walaupun ingatannya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih tapi padanya ia berjanji akan terus selamanya ada untuknya, untuk kebahagiaannya, dan untuk terus membuatnya tersenyum._

 _._

Kuroko no Basuke _by_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _Story_ _by_ Mel

DLDR

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

 _._

 _._

 ** _Chapter 10_**

 ** _Happiness_**

Delapan tahun berlalu sudah, usia mereka semakin menuju senja, terlihat dari beberapa helai rambut kelabu pada surai pelangi mereka. Garis halus mulai menghiasi sudut-sudut mata para pria dewasa itu, walaupun tidak memudarkan ketampanan mereka sama sekali, kecuali dua wanita yang tampak masih cantik alami di usianya yang menginjak setengah abad.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul kembali. Bukan berarti hubungan mereka terputus, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih sering berhubungan melalui perangkat komunikasi.

Hari itu, seperti yang telah ditentukan pertemuan diadakan di sebuah rumah makan mewah. Kembali mereka membahas topik yang sama – Seijuurou dan Tetsuya – seperti pertemuan mereka dulu.

Tetapi pada kesempatan kali ini tidak dilakuan di kantor bos besar – Akashi Masaomi, tetapi dalam sebuah jamuan mewah mereka duduk bersama sambil menikmati hidangan yang lezat dikecap lidah.

"Apakah Seijuurou sudah menemuimu, Hiro?" Suara berat Masaomi terdengar diantara perbincangan mereka, yang sontak membuat semua terdiam. Kuroko Hiroaki meletakan gelas bening berkaki jenjang berisi cairan berwarna keemasan, bulatan-bulatan kecil gelembung udara dalam cairan yang disebabkan campuran gula dan ragi ketika proses fermentasi, bereaksi ketika bertemu karbon dioksida saat dituangkan tadi, matanya masih terpaut pada gelas cantik itu, ia ingin meneguk sekali lagi sampanye terbaik yang pernah ia minum, namun ia menundanya, helaan nafasnya terdengar halus.

"Ya, anakmu sudah menemuiku juga Akemi. Ia meminta kami merestui hubungannya dengan Tetsuya." Alis mata Masaomi terangkat.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" Ayah Tetsuya sedikit mengangkat bahu, seolah ada beban berat di kedua pundak bidangnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Tetsuya meneruskan pendidikannya dulu, bulan ini ia baru akan lulus high school." Ujarnya.

"Aku rasa takkan jadi masalah, kalau mereka bertunangan, Hiro." Kembali Masaomi berucap. Senada dengan suaminya, sang nyonya pun berujar, "Anakku tahun ini akan lulus kuliah, lalu kami akan memintanya mengurus kantor cabang di Vancouver, aku rasa Sei perlu seseorang yang menemaninya di sana, Akemi." Suara halus seakan menginterupsi percakapan para pria di sana. Kuroko Akemi hanya mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya yang mungil, ia merasa anaknya masih bocah sekolah menengah atas.

"Aku ingin Tetsuya melanjutkan kuliah, Shiori-san." ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi anakmu bisa kuliah di sana 'kan?" kejar nyonya Akashi. Ibu Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, "sepertinya belum saatnya Shiori-san, Tetsuya masih belum stabil. Apalagi sekarang ia mulai menggali ingatannya, kami khawatir kejadian lalu terulang lagi, Kanada terlalu jauh."

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika mereka mulai saling terbuka, Akemi, aku rasa itu akan membantu Tetsuya mengatasi ketakutannya." Sahut suara halus, Akashi Shiori.

"Ya, semenjak Seijuurou-kun dekat dengannya lagi, aku lihat Tetsuya mulai berubah." Wanita cantik bersurai biru langit berujar.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka bertunangan, Akemi?" pertanyaan senada dengan sang suami.

Mata Kuroko Akemi melebar, ia alihkan pandangannya menatap suaminya, yang hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, kita putuskan saja, bulan depan mereka bertunangan, setelah Tetsuya lulus sekolah." Seperti biasa Akashi Masaomi dengan tegas memutuskan, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membantahnya.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, di sebuah café dengan suasana cozy, enam pria muda plus seorang gadis berkumpul, mereka melepas rindu setelah lama tidak bertemu. Beberapa sofa di susun sedemikian rupa mengelilingi meja rendah yang menyajikan banyak kudapan. Café ini milik keluarga Murasakibara. Suara musik instrumental terdengar lamat.

Wajah-wajah dewasa mereka tampak santai, sesekali terdengar gurauan atau kekehan. Hanya satu orang terlihat paling pendiam, dengan wajah paling imut diantara semuanya. Ia hanya mengikuti acara yang diadakan mantan senseinya.

Wajah polosnya terlihat gugup, ingatannya belum sepenuhnya kembali, ia masih merasa asing dengan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Kurokocchi nanti mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana ssu?" Suara ceria Kise Ryouta mengalahkan suara obrolan mereka, otomatis semua kepala mengarah pada Kuroko.

"Aku mungkin akan kuliah di Todai, itu pun kalau aku lulus ujian." Akashi mengukir sebuah senyum.

"Semester depan aku lulus, jadi aku hanya bisa kurang dari satu semester di Todai denganmu, Tetsuya."

"Aku tertinggal terlalu jauh, Seijuurou-kun." Ada nada sedih dalam kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." bariton itu menyanggah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan merendahkannya. Semua menyayangi pemuda mungil yang sempat menghilang dari hidup mereka.

"Tetsu, semua yang ada di sini akan selalu mendukungmu." Suara Aomine terdengar malas, namun ada kesungguhan di sana.

"Aku sudah meminta Kuroko-ji san untuk mengizinkanmu kuliah di University of British Columbia di Vancouver, karena tahun depan otou-sama memintaku menangani perusahaan di sana." Semua mata memandang Akashi, lalu gumaman terdengar. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya?" kini mata mereka beralih pada paras rupawan yang hanya bisa menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Lalu gelengan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku ingin kuliah di sini saja. Vancouver terlalu jauh." bisiknya. Akashi menghela nafas, diusapnya surai berwarna langit.

.

Handphone berwarna merah di meja berdering pelan, segera diraihnya benda itu, mata Akashi berbinar saat mendengar seseorang berbicara di seberang sana.

"Baik Okaa-sama, akan aku sampaikan, ya kami sedang berkumpul di café Murasakibara." tak lama kemudian sambungan terputus. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Oi Akashi, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, bukannya aku peduli atau apa, nodayo" ucapan Midorima seolah mewakili yang lain.

"Aku ingin kalian semua menghadiri pertunanganku bulan depan." Suaranya terdengar tenang tapi tak dapat menutupi kebahagiaan didalamnya. Diedarkannya pandangan iris rubi pada seluruh temannya. Berbagai reaksi tercermin dari raut wajah mereka.

"Kita akan bertunangan setelah kau lulus sekolah, Tetsuya." Ditatapnya iris biru yang kemudian melebar, lalu wajah putih itu bersemu merah. Kedua tangan Kuroko menutup wajahnya, malu. Akashi hanya terkekeh.

"Aah Tetsu-kun, selamat ya, walaupun aku patah hati sekarang..." Ucap satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sana, lengan sintalnya melingkar pada lengan kurus Kuroko. Sesaat kemudian suara gaduh dikeluarkan sekelompok sahabat itu. "Akachin, kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja?" suara Murasakibara menginterupsi. Wajah Kuroko semakin merah.

"Tetsuya belum siap untuk itu." jawab Akashi. Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa berucap sepatah kata pun, hanya menunduk semakin dalam.

.

"Apa yang Tetsuya rasakan ?" suara maskulin lembut itu masuk dalam pendengarannya yang sedang menatap jajaran pohon, seolah tak putus di sepanjang jalan dari jendela mobil yang mereka kendarai. Surai biru itu menoleh mendapati iris rubi yang hanya sekilas melihatnya, karena ia harus memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

Kuroko menunduk, meremat serat jeans coklat yang kenakannya.

"Tetsuya…"  
"S Seijuurou-kun, ka kau tahu, aku aku sudah…" suaranya terputus, isakan kecil lolos begitu saja. Akashi segera menepikan mobil yang dikemudikannya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu kedalam hangat pelukan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiam, sampai akhirnya Kuroko bergerak keluar dari pelukan hangat dan nyaman itu. Kedua tangan Akashi menangkup pipi putih. Lalu mengecup ujung hidung mungil yang memerah.

"Tetsuya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Kedua pasang mata bertatapan.

"Apa yang akan Tetsuya lakukan pada orang itu, orang yang sudah menyakitimu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bila tahu pelakunya?" kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Kuroko. Ia berharap bibir mungil itu bersuara.

"Apakah kau akan memaafkannya?" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, hanya kebisuan yang menyelimuti.

Setitik air mata jatuh lagi.

.

"Seijuurou-kun apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kuroko kaget dengan pose Akashi di depannya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja turun dari sofa yang didudukinya di rumah Kuroko. Rumah keluarga Kuroko dulu ketika mereka masih sekolah di Teiko, sebelum pindah ke Kyoto. Rumah yang lama kosong karena penghuninya pindah demi kesembuhan Tetsuya.

Dia berlutut, kemudian bersujud, melakukan dogeza. Keningnya menyentuh lantai marmer dingin.

"Seijuurou-kun apa yang kau lakukan, tolong bangunlah, bangun!" Kuroko berusaha menarik tangan, menarik bahu kokoh itu.

"Tetsuya, maafkan aku, kumohon..."

"Tolong bangunlah, Seijuurou-kun tidak pernah bersalah apapun padaku!", lengan ringkih itu kembali menarik bahu didepannya agar bangkit.

"Tetsuya aku yang menyebabkanmu menderita, aku yang membuatmu trauma, aku yang telah melakukan dosa itu padamu." Seketika Kuroko menarik tangannya dari bahu yang masih pada posisi bersujud. Tubuh kecilnya membatu. Ia sangat shock dengan pengakuan mantan senseinya. Matanya terpejam, hatinya koyak. Ada dua isak yang terdengar.

Tanpa keduanya sadari sepasang suami-istri hadir disana.

"Bangunlah Akashi-kun." Tapi keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Oji-san, ba-san, aku mohon maafkan aku!" suara Akashi terdengar sangat dalam. Sesaat kemudian helaan nafas panjang terdengar.

"Baiklah, sekarang bangun Akashi-kun." Suara maskulin ayah Tetsuya terdengar, perlahan kepala bersurai merah itu diangkat, wajahnya basah.

"Tetsuya…" suara ibunya terdengar, membantu pemuda itu bangkit, membimbingnya duduk di sofa. Punggung kecilnya ditepuk pelan. Mata lebar itu menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berpikir apa, dan apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Tetsuya, semua akan baik-baik saja." Suara jernih bundanya menenangkan. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang duduk disampingnya, jemari halus mengusap sisa air mata di pipi putih putra kesayangannya.

"Oji-san, hukuman apapun akan aku terima." Suara Akashi muda terdengar lirih.

Waktu telah berselang sekian tahun, tentunya orang tua Tetsuya sedikitnya sudah memaafkan pria muda yang kini tertunduk di depan mereka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?" Wajah pria paruh baya itu serius menatapnya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Tetsuya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Tolong jangan jauhkan aku lagi darinya..." suaranya terputus.

Mata rubi menatap pemuda mungil yang masih shock.

"Tetsuya, ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya sang bunda berusaha menyadarkan sosok dalam pelukannya.

Kepala bersurai biru hanya menggeleng. Mata lebar itu sekilas melirik pemuda yang duduk didepannya. Hatinya sakit, bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou yang telah melakukan semua ini padanya.

Akashi tahu Tetsuya sangat benci pada orang yang telah menyakitinya.

Mata rubi itu menatapnya, penyesalan sangat terlihat disana.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat, kaa-san." ia palingkan wajahnya. Akashi bangkit lalu merengkuh sosok mungil itu, membimbingnya ke menuju kamar di lantai dua.

"Tetsuya boleh memukulku, menendangku, membenciku, tapi kumohon jangan jauhi aku!" suaranya tidak selirih tadi.

"Seijuurou-kun, apa yang membuatmu melakukannya padaku?" tatapan mata Kuroko kosong.

Kedua pipi putih itu ditangkup.

"Kau tahu perasaanku padamu sangat dalam, bahkan sejak kita di middle school, aku begitu ingin memilikimu, hanya untukku saja." Ditatapnya pemuda mungil itu tepat dikedua irisnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Kuroko.

"Kau tahu, kau selalu saja dikelilingi orang-orang itu, mereka tidak pernah memberiku ruang dan waktu untuk bisa bersamamu. Mereka selalu saja memelukmu, menyentuhmu, merangkulmu. Aku ingin mereka tahu, dan kau juga, bahwa kau hanya milikku. Hanya milikku!"

"Tapi kau menyakitiku, Seijuurou-kun…" kepala dengan helaian biru itu menunduk.

"Aku salah Tetsuya, biarkan aku menebusnya sekarang, selamanya. Maukah Tetsuya memaafkan aku?" kini jarinya menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko. hanya keheningan yang melingkari keduanya, tangan kokoh Akashi muda sedikit meremas sepasang tangan mungil dalam genggamannya, menuntut jawaban.

"Y yaa Seijuurou-kun…" sebuah bisikan parau, tetapi seperti nyanyian indah dari surga untuknya. Dirangkulnya tubuh mungil dalam pelukan. "Aku ingin bersama Tetsuya selamanya."

.

.

Senja itu di mansion Akashi yang mewah acara begitu meriah, walaupun tamu yang hadir terbatas, hanya keluarga dan para sahabat. Surai berwarna warni seolah mendominasi halaman belakang yang luas, semarak dihiasi lampu yang menerangi setiap sudut taman, jajaran meja dengan taplak keperakan menempati beberapa spot, beraneka makanan dan minuman terbaik tersaji diatasnya. Kursi-kursi cantik berbalut kain putih dengan pita besar dibelakangnya berjajar rapi. Juga suara live music terdengar mengalun, sesuai tema acara pada senja itu.

Ting…ting…ting… gelas tinggi beradu dengan garpu perak. Seketika suasana menjadi hening, musik pun ikut berhenti. Akashi Masaomi dengan balutan pakaian tradisional resmi yang elegan, berdiri diatas panggung rendah yang ditata apik. Untaian lampu diatas panggung itu berpendar. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hari ini seperti yang semua tahu adalah hari yang sangat bahagia, hari pertunangan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya…" pidato disampaikan kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kedua pemuda mempesona berdiri disampingnya didampingi para bunda. Sepasang cincin putih yang sebelumnya dipilih Seijuurou, kini tersemat dijari manis kiri mereka.

Seijuurou yang bahagia dan Tetsuya yang tersipu merupakan pemandangan terindah pada acara itu.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin segera mengganti margamu menjadi margaku." sebuah bisikan sesaat setelah mereka turun dari panggung setinggi 30 centimeter dari tanah berumput halus itu. Kuroko hanya dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Tidak bosan ia menatap logam yang melingkar di jarinya. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Akashi muda tak pernah puas memandang paras di depannya. Binar bahagia dan senyum manis yang pernah sangat dipujanya telah kembali. Aku akan terus membuatmu tersenyum seperti ini, sebuah janji baru terucap dalam hati.

Acara ini berlangsung sampai malam, Akashi muda dan Kuroko muda menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama diantara teman-temannya. Beberapa kali mereka menggodanya, Akashi hanya menyeringai, sedangkan Kuroko bersemu merah.

Nyonya Akashi mempersilahkan semua tamunya untuk bersantap malam. Meja panjang dengan hidangan berkelas tampak lezat, uaran bau harum menggelitik hidung untuk segera mencicipi. Murasakibara Atsushi langsung duduk di kursi terdekat, kedua tangannya sudah tidak tahan untuk mengambil dan mencicipi semua hidangan yang disajikan, sementara di sisi lain Kagami Taiga pun sama, matanya tak lepas dari hidangan itu matanya seolah mengabsen makanan apa saja yang ada di sana.

"Sabar Kagami!" suara berat Aomine Daiki mampir di telinganya.

Setelah semua duduk dengan rapi, Akashi Masaomi dengan kursi paling ujung berdiri, berdehem, minta perhatian semua orang. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua orang yang telah hadir di kediamannya malam ini.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada semuanya, keluargaku dan keluarga Kuroko telah sepakat, tanggal 20 Desember tahun depan, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya akan menikah. Kami mohon bantuannya." Tubuh yang biasanya tegak dan angkuh, saat ini sedikit membungkuk. Hening sejenak kemudian tepuk tangan riuh, ucapan selamat beberapa kali terdengar. Juga beberapa siulan kecil terdengar dari para pria muda yang hadir di sana.

.

Semua tamu sudah kembali kekediaman masing-masing, menyisakan mereka berdua di taman yang masih semarak dengan lampu, para pemain musik pun sudah tidak ada sejak setengah jam yang lalu. "Tetsuya, apakah kau bahagia?" lengan mungil dalam genggaman mengerat, anggukan kecil menggoyangkan surai birunya. "Ya, Seijuurou-kun." "Aku ingin Tetsuya selamanya bahagia bersamaku." tubuh mungil itu dipeluknya. Ujung jari Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko, mereka bertatapan, menyampaikan rasa tanpa kata, kagum, rindu, sayang, cinta, semuanya tergambar pada dua pasang bola mata, merah dan biru yang saling berpendar, menggambarkan dua dunia yang saling bertumbukan. Menyatu. Mereka mengikis jarak, menyisakan kecupan manis yang tak pernah ingin mereka lepaskan sampai kapan pun.

.

.

~peun~

.

.

* * *

Note:

Akhirnya selesai….

Mohon maaf bila cerita dan akhirnya tidak sesuai harapan ~bowing.

Bagaimanapun Mel sangat berterimakasih untuk semua yang telah mengikuti fict ini dari pertama publish. Ini adalah fict pertama yang Mel tulis, maaf karena update yang sangat lambat.

.

Diluar dugaan ternyata banyak sekali yang membacanya, untuk silent readers, juga yang telah mem-follow, favorite, serta memberikan review.

Mel sangat-sangat berterimakasih untuk semua, _especially for_ :

Arnest sirleena, Anitayei, ShirShira, Sunsuke UzuChiha, hanny0610, Yuki Carlyle, kyokohikari, killua san, Liuruna, kina arisugawa, Lisette Lykouleon, Kizhuo, Vanilla Parfait, dhika wati, miichan maru, Sinaoi sora, cbx, Guest, Bebek Kuning, ichigoStrawberry-nyan, Gaby, Akashi Seira, AdekLee99, ryu elchan, Freenii; Miss Ngiweung, Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69, karuii436, ariarap, AkaKuro-nanodayo, Princess492, ermayasebby, Sayaka Minamoto, Nakaza, aoicchi, PreciousPanda, nrftmh, Alina Maes, EmperorVer, drunkenfish, meongmung, GreenPsycho, Nyanko Kawaii, UchiHarunoCherry, Hesty049, Vira D Ace, NePinky, kyunauzunami, Hashimoto Miyuki, nasynasy, HitsugayaHikari-chan, LinAngel067; Newbie Kepo, Seventyone Square, siscarilia, Haneedesu, Yansa, flowercrown07, Xiaver, Lady SilverSky, lazyfujoshi, MeyMeow, arinovi.1998, as13, val pururin, lolitasylva23, mimi-chan and aliling-chan, cipta wijaya, Ariya02, nanachx, Izumi-H, Seira, Sora Tsuki, Akakurov

Love you all

Mel~


End file.
